Sailor Sirius 8: Dark Stars
by Sirius11
Summary: Tanya is in America now with her cousin, Anna. Now they are the senshi that have to fight an old evil. Join them! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

  
Sailor Moon: Dark Stars 

Chapter One:

Silver Millenium

Nova Castle, Southern Betelgeuse Continent

Planet Sirius-Endoria

Early Morning;

The Silver Millennium. It was a time of peace and prosperity for many planets and star systems. This was especially true for the Sol System, the Sirius System, the Polaris System, the Vega System, and the Acrux System. But this was not to last, as war erupted when King Meerages of the Acrux System and his followers sought to control all the civilized systems, most of which were under the rule of the peaceful and gentle Queen Serenity Crestmoon. Most have fallen, unable to withstand the Meerages might, lead by their evil and ruthless sovereign King Meerages. But fortunately with help from the Sol System and the Sailor Guardians, lead by the powerful Duke Honorious of Polaris and his forces, the evil Meerages and his kingdom was beat back after a long a bloody war, and peace was once more reigned.

But alas, that was not to last for long either. A new threat has arisen barely a year after the war, this time in the form of a virtually unknown woman named Queen Beryl, controlled by an evil force named Queen Metallia and in alliance with the still evil and vengeful King Meerages. Many systems have fallen under their combined ruthless attack, and it has now been found out that Beryl was on her way to the Sol, Polaris, and Sirius Systems. In desperation, Duke Honorious Poelaryes calls his brother-in-law, King Marcopius Knightstar of Sirius, for any help in securing a full resistance against them along with the help of Queen Serenity, and to find a place to keep his family safe:

-------------------------------------

In the large and spacious War And Conference Room, many Lords, generals, sargents, and various men of the military talked and argued about a possible plan to defend their system. Many had good ideas, many had not so good ideas. But in the end, they were all in agreement; Queen Beryl and King Meerages HAD to be stopped, no matter what! While they shouted and argued, King Marcopius Knightstar sat back in his large cushioned chair in the war room and sighed, wishing he were almost anywhere else. _He_ was the one everyone should be listening too, but it was if he was invisible. He understood that this was very stressfull times...everyone knew the horrors Beryl and Meerages left in their wake...but that still doesn't mean he had to be disrespected!

Deciding it was just about enough, the King stood and raised his hands. He was just about to shout for silence when the chime bells to the double sliding doors of the conference room rang, and quickly slid opened. A young woman...looking barely older than 17 or 18, shyly walked in and bowed. Immediately there was silence; this had to be urgent, since servants were forbidden to even enter here. The girl gulped and bowed once more.

"Your majesty, there is an urgent message on the telecompter from the Polaris System. It's Duke Honorius. He says it's urgent." The servant nervously bowed her head this as she stood at the doorway of the War and Conference Room of Nova Castle, her voice shaky and young sounding.

King Marcopius somberly turned his dark head from the his advisors and the large conference table that had a star chart on it, which had each planet and system Meerages and Beryl defeated marked and highlighted.

The King quickly nodded his head and turned to the other men before him. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen, there is a matter I must deal with," he said quietly in his signature baritone voice. The other men murmured their respects and the tall man silently walked out of the room, following the young woman to the Telecompters Room down the expansive hall where all calls from outside the system were placed.

After acknowledging the guards with a nod as he walked through the doorway, the King walked briskly into the room towards the expansive communications computer that could connect planets over immense distances together, and with a few pushes of some buttons, the handsome face of his brother-in-law flashed on the large viewscreen. "Honorius, I was looking forward to hearing from you. How is my sister and niece doing?" The king gave him a tired smile.

"They are well, as to be expected." said the dark skinned young man as he tried to return the smile, but failed. "But there is some trouble going on, and I am in desperate need of your help. We have to get together and stop this mad woman named Beryl, or she will destroy the whole Universe!"

Worry lines creased his youthful face. "We have to get in contact with Queen Serenity. She is the only one can bring this war to our advantage. It is even said that the deceitful Meerages had sided with Queen Beryl. We must do something!"

The King nodded his agreement, fulling understanding what his brother-in-law was saying. "I know. I've recently received all the information on this Queen Beryl that could be found. I was just talking over this with my commanders and advisors. I think it would be best if you travel here, we can then devise a plan together. I was also thinking of forming an alliance with Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom, as most of the other systems have." He looked into his brother-in-law's eyes. "Is there anyway you can be here as soon as possible? Any way at all?" Anger was slowly creeping into his voice as the thought of losing all he held dear was coming into reality. As much as he loved and wanted to protect his own wife and daughter, to him, it would be just as devestating if his sister and niece perished too if he didn't do anything to protect them. He loved them just as he did his own family.

"Of course, I was just planning on that!" Honorius replied. "I have reason to believe that Beryl will try and come to the Polaris System first. I truly do not think my wife and daughter will be safe here on planet Beauty at Star Castle. I will send them there to Sirius-Endoria first, then follow when I think everything is safe." Tears pooled his eyes as he looked back at the King's in a pleading way. "Please do this for me. I have lost so much already. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my family."

"You know I will, Honorious! Please send them right away. I'm sure Tonicia will be delighted to see her cousin Lady Anja and her Aunt Mercya again. It's been so long since she saw them..." The King paused at the memories of the two girls as little children again playing together, then nodded again, his voice filled with promise. "Don't worry, I will do everything in my power to protect them. They will be safe, not matter what! I promise you this!" said the King with determination in his eyes. Both men smiled gratefully at each other for a few moments, letting the look on their faces and in their eyes convey the emotions they were feeling, then the King reached forward to a button and cut off communications.

----------------------------------------

Three weeks later:

"Oh Father! Do you mean it? Is cousin Anja and Aunt Mercya really coming?" cried Princess Tonicia excitedly. The Knightstar family was enjoying another relaxing late afternoon outside in the Royal Forget-Me-Not Gardens as they normally did. After another grueling day of training and hard work, all the tension slipped away from Princess Tonicia as her parents took her outside to talk with her.

"Yes, Little Star! They should be here by tomorrow afternoon. Polaris IS a along way from here you know!" the King said as he watched his daughter stand in the bright sunlight supplied by the large double suns. It glittered off her jet black hair and her dark skin sparkled beautifully.

"Ohh! That's too long! I wish they were here already!" pouted the Princess, plopping down on the large lawn chair beside her parents.

"Patience, sweetheart!" said Queen Felicity as she reached over and gently carassed the six pointed white star on her daughter's forehead. "They'll be here before you know it. It _has_ been a long time since you've seen Anja, hasn't it?" she asked as she smiled gently. The Queen's light brown eyes shined happily.

"Yeah, it has. I remember when she was here more often, and we would go to the Moon Kingdom and visit Princess Serenity." Tonicia sighed, then looked up questionally at her parents. "Come to think of it, how come they're coming here so suddenly? Does...does this have to do with the Dark Kingdom Wars?" Worry showed in Tonicia's eyes.

Both King and Queen looked at each other worriedly for a moment, then back to their daughter. "I won't lie to you Little Star. Yes, it does have something to do with it, but... it is not something for you to worry about now." The King got up from his seat and walked over to her and took his daughter's hand in his own. "Why don't you go get your room ready for when Anja comes, and you'll see the time pass quickly... I promise!" he smiled.

"All right Father. I'll see you later!" Tonicia jumped up from her seat, went over to happily kissed her father's forehead, then hugged him. After doing the same to her mother, the princess happily ran over to the palace, the matter of the war forgotten for now.

"Oh Marcopius, I just wish we didn't have to put the girls through this at such a young age!" said the Queen, wiping tears from her eyes.

"As do I, sweetheart, as do I." said the King as he slowly walked over and took his wife in his arms. "The children are growing up so fast nowadays. It's almost like...we can't protect them anymore." The King sighed sadly as he continued to hold his wife close to his heart, as though he never wanted to let her go.

----------------------------------------

Nova Castle, Southern Betelgeuse Continent

Planet Sirius-Endoria

Late afternoon:

The royal spacecraft bearing the family crest of the ruling family of Polaris docked slowly on it's landing pad. A moment later, the hatch swung open, and the Grand Duchess, Lady Mercya of Polaris, made her way nervously down the plank, followed by her daughter Anja Poelaryes. Guards and advisors greeted them, and an emissary met the weary travelers and whisked them away to the Nova Palace.

At the palace, they were shown to their rooms and provided with a brief chance to clean up and relax before dinner. Lady Anja Poelaryes was having trouble relaxing through all this, however, as she walked into the large bathroom to the side of her room. As much as she tried to be excited about visiting her cousin, aunt, and uncle, she couldn't shake the tension she felt as she thought on WHY she was brought her with her mother so suddenly. _I know there's something wrong. We haven't visited Uncle Marcopius in years!_ she thought to herself. _I bet it has to do with the war- either the Meerages or the Dark Kingdom. Maybe both. I just wish I knew what my father isn't telling me._

Anja sighed, took a deep breath, stripped off her clothes, and climbed in to a warm, scented bath. The oils did help relax her a bit, and when she finished she changed in to a formal dinner gown. She hated formalities, and she especially hated gowns and dresses. She muttered something about how uncomfortable it was as she finished buttoning it. _At home, I'd just wear pants like a boy... But I don't want to embarrass my father or anything... _she thought worriedly. She sighed once more and she finished dressing by slipping on some gold plated shoes.

She was about to start towards the dining hall when her door burst open. "Anja!" an excited voice called. "I'm so happy to see you!" Anja looked up to see her dark-skinned cousin Tonicia standing in the doorway.

She rushed forward to her cousin and they hugged gently for what seemed like forever, each truly happy to see each other. For long moments, the two dark-skinned girls talked about old times of when they used to visit each other more, and how their lives have changed since they got older. As much as they wanted to, they couldn't stay in the room long, and soon, they knew they couldn't delay any longer and decided to get going to the dinner before they were actually summoned by their parents.

For a moment they were silent, but it was Anja that finally broke the silence, even though both girls were trying to avoid what was on their minds...the Dark Kingdom War. "How long is this stupid dinner going to take?" Anja griped as they walked toward the Dining Room together. She wished that they would give her and Tonicia some time to catch up and compare notes about what their parents were doing.

Tonicia sighed as she remembered all the events planned out after dinner for her and Anja. She never really liked the big formalities either, but it kept her parents happy, and that's what was important to her. "Probably an hour. But then there's the opera and ballet, and then we're supposed to greet the ambassador from-"

"Can't we just skip it?" Anja interrupted, pleading with her eyes. Tonicia shrugged.

"Well, I guess if you were really- oh, say tired- from traveling, our parents would let you go. And after all, you'd need someone to keep you company!" Tonicia winked, and Anja nodded and grinned.

"I sure am fatigued..." she laughed. Tonicia looked at her cousin, and getting her meaning, softly laughed along with her as both girls continued to walk down the corridor to the Dining Room.

-------------------------

Nova Castle, Southern Betelgeuse Continent

Planet Sirius-Endoria

Six months later:

Tonicia squealed in excitement as she ran into her room and threw a letter at her cousin sitting on her bed. "Read, read, read!" she said. Anja chuckled at her cousin's usual display of her energetic personality, opened the letter, and read the fantastic news: Princess Serenity had invited Tonicia to her ball. "That's wonderful!" Anja exclaimed as her cousin grinned from ear to ear.

"There's more," Tonicia said, then fingered a new necklace that hung around her neck. "Look!"

"It's really nice," Anja complimented when she looked at it admirably.

"It's more than nice, it's the Sirius Emerald Star Stone!" Tonicia began to explain what that meant, and Anja's eyes almost bugged out when she heard. But before Tonicia could say more, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Anja and Tonicia called together. Queen Felicity and Lady Mercya entered the room. "Showing your gift to Anja?" asked Queen Felicity. Tonicia nodded with a grin.

"Want one of your own Anja?" This time the questioner was Anja's mother, Mercya.

"It would be...wonderful!" Anja replied. "But how could I? Polaris doesn't have a power source like that, does it?"

"Actually, it does," Mercya said. She handed her daughter a beautiful elaborate pink pen, with a large blue sapphire shining on top. "It was just discovered on Indem and it's already linked to you. You can't transform yet, but on our last visit to the outermost planet, we walked right past it. It picked up on your essence and somehow linked to you. Once we've had it carved and controlled, you'll be a Sailor Senshi- just like Tonicia is training to be!"

Anja's eyes grew even wider. "You're... kidding, right?" she asked as she gently held the pen. Mercya shook her head.

"And there's a little more," Felicity put in. She held up an envelope addressed to Anja. "This just arrived from Polaris. I think you're going to want to read it."

Anja accepted the letter and opened it anxiously. It read:

"To Lady Anja Poelareys, Heir to the Duchy of Polaris and it's Systems: You are cordially invited to attend the Masquerade Ball of Queen Serenity CrestMoon on August 3, 997. It would be a great honor for you to attend. Thank You."

The two girls squealed with excitement as they rushed towards each other and hugged. The mothers of the girls looked at each other and chuckled, grateful for how this had turned their young minds away the troubles of the war brewing. The girls excitedly talked about what they needed and what they would wear, and preparations were made to send them to the ball. They couldn't picture anything going wrong, but as it turned out, that was a fatal mistake, as the Dark Kingdom War became deadly real for them...

----------------------------------

Kennedy Airport, New York City Present Day

Anna Kendon watched the plane land outside the window, and grinned. The doorway to the plane opened, and soon, a large crowd of people made their way inside the airport waiting area after a long flight. When she went into the waiting area, Anna held up a large sign reading "TANYA CAMBRIDGE" in large black letters. She scanned the crowd for her cousin, and after a few moments spotted her.

Anna's eyes lit up as she waved and made her way towards her cousin. When Tanya saw her coming up, she giggled and they hugged for a moment, then laughed excitedly. Anna dropped the sign in a nearby trashcan when they walked on. "I'm so excited to be here!" Tanya said as they headed towards the baggage claim.

"I'm so happy you are too!" Anna agreed. She and Tanya hadn't seen each other since they were about four years old. They were cousins, Anna's mother being the only sister to Tanya's father. They looked almost like sisters. Both girls had very dark, fudge brown skin and were beautiful, but the similarities ended there; Anna was taller, about 5 feet 6 inches, and had bright green eyes and long, dark brown hair reaching past her shoulders. Tanya was much smaller at 4 feet 10 inches with dark, hazel brown eyes and jet black hair that flowed to her waist. Although they had kept in touch through phonecalls, letters, and pictures, it was still so exciting to actually SEE each other again after so long. The years just melted away, and they were instantly bonded and inseperable.

They arrived at the baggage claim, and Tanya grabbed a suitcase and a duffulbag. "Oh, and we have to pick up Marco!" she said.

"Who's that?" Anna wanted to know.

"My dog. I thought your stepmother told you about him." They made their way to a counter where they could get Marco, who was lying in a large cage looking bored. "Hey, Marco!" Tanya said as Anna handed over some money in return for help transporting Marco's cage.

The two girls chattered on their way out to the street, where Anna said they'd have to get a cab. She hadn't counted on Marco being there, but was sure they could work it out with a cabdriver. As crabby as the N.Y.C taxi drivers were, she was good at bargaining with them. Soon, one was found.

Leaving the airport and driving downtown, Tanya and Anna decided to stop for a bite to eat at one of the restaurants Anna had passed on the way to the airport. The guy hauling Marco's cage shrugged and said he'd meet them back there in half an hour. Both girls ordered a salad and sat, still chattering. "How did you like Japan?" Anna asked, remembering her own stay there two years previous.

"Oh, it was great! I made some of the best friends!" Tanya said between bites.

"I did too, when I was there. I wonder if you knew any of them? One's name was Tsukino Usagi, she had long blond ha-"

"You know Usagi-chan?" asked Tanya in surprise, almost spitting out a gulp of milk. Anna nodded, and they would have continued the conversation, except a dark bolt of lightning suddenly shot from the ceiling.

"What was THAT?" cried someone in shock. The girls looked at each other in worry as another bolt crackled in the restaurant. After that one, a bright light formed. It was impossible to look at without squinting, and even then a person could barely make out the two white eyes within it.

"Your energy is now MINE!" said a voice from the light as more lightning began to appear. Now it was zapping out of the white light and hitting innocent customers. Without saying a word, Anna and Tanya dove under their table.

"Pssst! Tanya!" a voice said. The girls looked around, only to see Marco in his carry on cage. "TANYA!" the voice said. It appeared to be coming from the dog. For a moment, both girls just stared at the cage, their brains unable to process the fact that the dog was actually talking. Actually TALKING!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 2

Tanya turned with wide frightened eyes at Marco as she cowered under the table with her cousin Anna. The Golden Retriever looked at her intensely as Anna looked on at the monstrous form of white light attacking the people within. "Did..did you just talk?" Tanya asked hoarsely, unable to fully grasp the situation.

"Yes I did, and if you want to save your cousin and yourself, you have to listen to me and do exactly what I say!" said Marco. He motioned for Tanya to come closer. Just then, another lightning headed directly for the girls. The lightning struck Anna, and she let out a blood-curdling scream as the electricity went through her body, shocking her and knocking her out cold.

"ANNA!" screamed out Tanya in terror. She quickly moved over to where her cousin lay unconscious. Tanya gently took the taller girl in her arms began to shake Anna softly, trying to wake her. "Oh God! Please Anna, wake up, WAKE UP!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Anna's eyelids fluttered as she let out a low pitched moan, then was still.

"HAHA!" laughed out the white form evilly. "I want your energy, and I will have it NOW! Do not resist, or you will be destroyed!"

The misshapen figure moved closer to the table where Tanya and Anna was hiding, blasting everything out of its way. _Oh my God! What's going on? What am I going to do?_ Tanya thought frantically as she held Anna closer to her.

"Tanya, look at me!" said Marco, his face pressed close to the dog carrier window.

Almost in slow motion, Tanya turned to look at Marco with sad, hopeless eyes. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but the time has come for you to fulfill you destiny once again!" A white light shone on his forehead, and a six pointed white star appeared. His golden body glowed, giving him the appearance of an etheral being.

"What..what are you doing?" asked Tanya, looking at the monster who was moving closer and closer to their table at the back of the resturant, then back at Marco.

"Just open your mind to me Tanya, and let me enter and revive your memories. You must destroy this monster, or all is lost!" said Marco desperately. He motioned for Tanya to move closer. Still holding Anna, Tanya leaned forward to see what would happen. If this would help save her and her cousin's life, it was worth a try.

The white light shot out from Marco's star on his forehead, and struck Tanya's own dark forehead. A white light flashed on it, and then revealed a six pointed white star like Marco's. In a lightning flash, memories flooded into the young dark-skinned girl's mind. She saw herself in Tokyo Japan, where she was outfitted in a fuku, fighting along side other girls dressed like her. They were nine others, and Tanya knew for some strange reason that they represented all the planets in the Sol System. But what shocked her the most was that they were the same girls she was best friends with, helping her with school and the loneliness she felt whenever her father left on business. In quick scenes, she saw herself fighting an evil menace named Sailor Galaxia and her Anima-Mates.

_I..I remember! I helped defend this planet with the Sailor Senshi, and all that was in it,_ she said sadly. "But please, no more fighting, NO MORE! I just want to spend time with my dad and be a normal girl! PLEASE! NO MORE!" cried Tanya, new tears forming in her eyes and falling down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and threw her head back, then collapsed next to Anna. At once, the images stopped, and the white light stopped shooting at Tanya's forehead. Another glow surrounded Tanya's chest and neck, and suddenly, a beautiful jeweled necklace with a large emerald containing a black six pointed star and the letter S inside appeared around her neck.

"Princess, are you alright?" said Marco desperately, worry in his voice.

Tanya sat up tiredly, then fingered the necklace around her neck. "The Sirius Emerald Star Stone! It's back!" she said amazed. She then turned to the golden dog. "Marco, my dear faithful Guardian! At last we're together again! We can talk about so many things again, just like we used to!" Tanya quickly unlocked the carrier, letting Marco out and hugging him.

"I'm glad to see you too, but we have work to do, starting with that monster that's just about to come up on us!" said Marco as he sat down next to Anna. The young girl on the floor moaned painfully, then opened her eyes and painfully sat up.

"What's going on here? Tanya?" Anna whispered, looking desperately at her cousin. The white form was just on the trio under the table now, attracted by the glow of light it saw and ready to steal the energy for its master.

"SUBMIT TO THE MERAGEES MIGHT!" The monster moved ever closer and got ready to pounce on them.

"Not in this lifetime, Electro-breath! Back off, or else I'm going to make you sorry!" Tanya shouted, standing up from under the table and going into her fighting stance.

"Tanya? What.." began Anna, but was cut off when Tanya turned to her

"It's alright Anna, I'll protect us from this creep! It'll be.."

"Enough of this!" shouted the shapeless monster. "I want your energy NOW!" It shot another of its lightnings at Tanya, and she barely jumped out of the way over another table to avoid it. Looking around, she saw that the other people where either unconscious and had their energy drained, or fainted from fright. "That does it! You're star dusted!" Tanya shouted. She got up from her crouched down position and threw her right hand in the air. "SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The Sirius Emerald Star glowed violet, surrounding Tanya in its light. It dissipated, and violet streams of light began swirling around Tanya's body, forming the boots, skirt, and body suit as it traveled up to her head. When the lights disappeared, Super Sailor Sirius stood in her violet, black and white sailor fuku with white wreathes in her hair, ready for a fight.

"How DARE you disturb such a beautiful day as this with your ugly presence! You will not be forgiven! As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!" Sailor Sirius challenged, pointing her finger at the shapeless mass.

"I don't have to care about your so called beautiful day, and I don't care if you forgive me or not! I will have your energy!" The electric mass glowed red, shooting more electric lightning bolts out of its eyes at Super Sailor Sirius and nearly striking her in her chest and face. Luckily, the time Marco spent training and teaching Sirius fighting moves and shaping her reflexes in Lybia and Japan also came back to her, and she gracefully jumped out of harm's way. But the lightning struck the wall just behind her then, and pieces of the wall and plaster fell painfully on Sailor Sirius's back and shoulders as she fell in surprise. Grunting in pain, Sirius quickly got up from where she fell and ran to another larger table. As she dove under it, she heard Anna give off small scream.

Through the cloud of debris and smoke, the mass didn't see which table she had hidden under. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, you troublesome little GIRL!" it taunted. When no answer came, it shrieked in rage. "Fine! Then I'll just have to destroy everything in here until you do! YAAAA!" It sent continuous bolts of lightning everywhere, striking tables and booths in its path.

Super Sailor Sirius closed her eyes and concentrated, not too far from where the monster had just destroyed another table. The Sirius Scepter appeared in her outstretched left hand. "Boy, am I glad to see you, old friend!" Sirius said with relief. She held the long black scepter with the rose shaped tip close to her chest, her eyes closed for a few seconds, then stood up, determination set on her face.

"Stop right there you moron! I'm over here, and I am NOT a little girl!" Sirius shouted, pointing her scepter out. As the monster quickly turned its red eyes on her, she smiled. "I thought that might get your attention! SIRIUS SCEPTER, ILLUMINATE!" A massive beam of pure white light shot heavily out the the scepter towards the monster eyes. Even though it was made of lightning, it still couldn't withstand the amount of light energy, and it screamed a chilling high pitched sound as it got struck blind by the force of the impact and bright light.

While the beast was distracted, Sailor Sirius ran quickly to where Marco and Anna was hiding. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking over Marco and then Anna.

"Yeah, I think so, but how did you do all that..." began Anna quietly, looking very scared.

"There's no time right now! Sirius, you have to finish it off!" said Marco, cutting Anna off.

"Right! I'll be right back!" said Sirius, running toward the monster. In its rage, it then began to lift chairs and tables and began to smash everything. It threw a metal chair, and Sailor Sirius ducked low as it flew over her head. "Alright, it ends here! SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH CAPTIVATION!" She threw her right hand in the air, gathering red energy in her palm. She then opened her hand, brought it down, kissed her palm, and blew the imprint of the kiss off toward the monster. It grew bigger and bigger, then turned into a electric black ball. As it struck the creature, the ball encased the blob mass inside it as it screamed in rage, then it quickly shrank into half the size of a man's fist. It stayed like that for a second, then all of sudden, it exploded. Black lightning, remnants of the monsters power's, shot up in the air, then dissipated.

After a moment of silence, Super Sailor Sirius gave off a yell of victory, then turned to her cousin and Marco as they came out from under the table. "That was GREAT Sailor Sirius! Welcome back!" said Marco, pride and hope filling his voice.

Anna looked to Marco, then looked back at Sailor Sirius, giving her a small smile. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on again, when someone beside her moaned. "It's looks like everyone is getting their energy back!" Sirius said, as she helped a woman sit up.

"Yes," said Anna nervously. "But who was that monster, and what did it want with us? Are we in BIG trouble or something here?" Her eyes were very wide. Sailor Sirius was just about to say something when the police and ambulance sirens began blaring in the background. "Marco will have to fill us in as soon as we get to your apartment Anna. Right now, we need to get out of here. Are you sure you're alright?" Sirius took Anna's hand in her own.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little..confused!" The taller girl was still fascinated by the fact that Marco talked, and her cousin was now some sort of hero. Although it did seem a little...familiar for some reason.

"Well, let's go!" The Star Senshi dragged Anna along with her as Marco ran close behind. A few seconds later, the police rushed into the restaurant, then all began scratching their heads at the strange scene before them, confusion showing on all their faces.

---------------------------------

The Vortex Ship

In a gigantic spaceship that is undetectable to all high above the planet Earth, a large man sat on his throne awaiting a report and energy from his servant. He was at least 6 feet 5 inches tall, with hard, merciless blue eyes and white platinum blond hair that were past his shoulders, and a slight goatee beard on his strong chin. Pale skin showed under the dim lights as memories ran though his mind. It was one thousand years ago today when King Meerages started a campaign to take over the entire Milky Way Galaxy, starting with the Sol System. But instead, he was banished when Queen Serenity used the Ginzuishou to send him and his henchman to the 6th dimension. Fortunately, there was a rip between this dimension and the one he was trapped in only once every thousand years, and he was able to make it hold out long enough with the Black Star Crystal that he had stolen from Beryl and bring his ship and servants that would die for him from their captivity.

His cold eyes narrowed with hate as he thought of Queen Serenity and how she had taken everything away from him. He grunted, trying to get rid of the memory. That didn't concern him anymore. What concerned him now was the amount of energy that Electrobe was to bring in order to give the Black Star Crystal more power, and thus opening the 6th dimension again and bringing the rest of his army and fleet to destroy this world.

A clearing of the throat brought him out of his reverie, and he looked up at the small, ball-headed man standing in front of him. The larger man looked at him with boredom. "Well, where is it? Where is my energy? This "New York City", as the humans called it, was supposed to be filled with it!" His dark deep voice echoed through the large Throne Room.

The small man bowed. "I am sorry, Your Majesty, but Electrobe was killed as he was collecting the needed energy! It was very sudden, and by two girls at that!" squeaked the little man.

"WHAT?" screamed King Meerages. "Show me this! NOW!" The little man opened his shaking hand, and a little silver sphere appeared and shot up a white light. In a holographic image, the whole fight scene in the restaurant with Sailor Sirius and Electrobe was replayed. But for the moment, King Meerages was not interested with Electrobe or energy. Instead, he was captivated by the movement and fighting skills of Super Sailor Sirius.

"Show me this girl's face!" he demanded. The small man nodded, then pressed a button on the ball. The hologram enlarged and froze, showing the full frontal face of Sirius, showing her perfect body shape, her dark cocoa brown skin, black hair, hazel brown eyes, and full red lips.

King Meerages sucked in a breath as the hologram moved slowly down her body, accenting her shape. "Beautiful!" the King breathed out, then reached out a hand as if to touch the picture.

"But...Your Majesty...the energy!" said the puny man nervously. King Meerages snapped out of his daze and looked at the little man with annoyance.

"Yes, of course! Send Slicer down to Earth, and this time, we will use our servants to possess and hypnotize the Earth mortal fools." He gave Pitkin an annoyed look as the little man just stood there. "GO AT ONCE!" he screamed out. The little man yelped in fear, then ran out of the dark and dreary Throne Room, dropping the ball in the process.

King Meerages stood up and walked down from the throne to where the ball lay, still showing the freeze frame of Sirius. He picked it up and gazed lovingly at it. "My dark little Angel. I will have you to myself now, just as I should have a thousand years ago." the King said as he held the sphere in front of his face. Oh yes, soon she will be in his arms, and she would belong to him just like the galaxy! He threw his head back and laughed evilly, his voice echoing throughout the ship.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 3

Anna Kendon and Super Sailor Sirius continued to run down the empty back sidewalk of the downtown New York City block, careful to stay out of view of any people. Sirius suddenly stopped, grabbed Anna's hand, and slipped into a empty alleyway behind a large building. Both girls were breathing hard and sweating from the high speed running.

"I guess there's no sense in staying like this, is there?" the senshi smiled tiredly. Anna looked at her cousin for a moment and was about to say something, but suddenly had to look away from the bright light as Sirius closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. When the bright violet light dissipated, she was back in her black denim jumpsuit with a white laced shirt underneath.

"Oh boy! Something tells me that I'm NOT going to get used to that, no matter how many times I see it!" breathed out Anna as she blinked her eyes in confusion. The taller girl suddenly swayed and began to feel dizzy from the shock she had in the restaurant. She slumped against the building wall with a soft sigh.

"Oh no! Anna, are you alright?" Tanya cried in concern. Anna nodded her dark head, then steadied herself with Tanya's help.

"Come on, let's just get you home." Tanya turned to her golden mentor. "Marco, since your carrier was destroyed with everything else I brought, we might as well not go back to that restaurant. Stay here with Anna while I go grab a cab, alright?"

"Sure thing!" Marco rushed to Anna's side and watched as Tanya quickly ran out of the alley. "Thank God Tanya FINALLY got what being a Sailor Senshi is all about!" he said quietly to himself as he sat down next to Anna.

The taller young girl sighed again and leaned her head against the side of the building. _I..I just don't understand what happened. What does this all mean? _ she silently asked herself.

-----------------------

"Alright, it's the last door on the left down the hall." said Anna as she walked quietly down the hall of the plush, expensive Park Avenue apartment building with Marco...on a leash as the rules stated, and Tanya. The carpet was newly cleaned and smelled of blossoms. The deep rug felt like clouds on Tanya's sandaled feet.

"This is SO cool! I wish I could have lived in a place like this. You're so lucky that your dad is loaded!" Tanya said in wonder as she kept looking around at the security cameras and gold painted door-knobs on the apartment doors.

Anna's face fell for a moment as she, Tanya, and Marco...who gave a sweat drop at Tanya's comment, paused in front of the apartment door. "Well, being loaded isn't exactly everything. I'd give it all up for a chance to spend more time with him, and to do other things than just gymnastics all the time." Anna sadly took out her keys and opened her apartment door.

Tanya nodded and looked into her cousin's eyes with understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My..my dad never had much time for me either, with his missionary business and all. That's why he decided to send me here to America, so I can finally be with someone more my age and that's family while he's in India." she said quietly before lowering her moist eyes, "I really miss him though."

When they walked in, the girls were immediately greeted with barks as a medium sized black dog, resembling a Doberman Pincher and wearing a red collar, rushed up to the front door. "Dief! What's up old buddy?" exclaimed Anna as she bent down to give the dog a big hug.

Tanya walked up beside her, a look of complete surprise on her face. "ANNA! You didn't tell me you had a dog too!" She giggled and also bent down to pet and coo the black furred dog. Marco came around from behind them to get a better look. When he did, both dogs suddenly stopped dead in their tracks.

For a few seconds, all was quiet as the two dogs surveyed each other, walking around and looking each other up and down. Then, both dogs gave a yelp of joy, rushed at each other, and fell down on the thick blue rug, barking and playing. The two girls looked at the dogs, blinked a few times, then turned back at each other in surprise, a sweatdrop forming on their heads. They then looked back at the spectacle in front of them. "Ummm, Marco, would you mind telling us what's going on?" asked Tanya quietly, embarrassment heavy in her voice.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I got caught up in the moment of my joy!" gushed Marco, "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to Diefenbaker, who happens to be MY cousin!" He gave a doggy grin. "Dief, meet Tanya Cambridge, also known as Princess Tonicia Knightstar in her previous life." Both girls could only stare in shock as Dief got up in a sitting position, then bowed his black head slowly to Tanya.

"Well, there's no use in staying quiet anymore! Nice to finally meet you again, Princess Tonicia Knight Star of the Sirius Star System. And greetings to you, Lady Anja Poelaryes of the Polaris Star System." said Dief, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

But Anna barely heard any of the formal introduction. She closed her green eyes, put both hands on her cheeks, and shook her head to clear it. "This truly cannot be happening! Dief did NOT just talk to me! This isn't real," she said quietly to herself. She opened her eyes again and looked at Dief and Marco in confusion. "What..what did you just call me?" she asked, still trying to process what was going on. Tanya moved quietly next to her cousin, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid it IS happening Anna, and that it's very real! If you will open your mind to me, you will regain your memories and understand what is happening to you," said Deif as he walked up closer and put a paw on her foot. "You were Lady Anja Poelaryes of the Polaris Star System, and holder of the Polaris Sapphire Star Stone. Trust me, and all will come clear to you." Dief looked deep in Anna's eyes. The taller girl blinked, then turned to look at her cousin in question. Tanya nodded her head.

As soon as Anna looked back at Deif, and nodded her head for him to go on, a red symbol appeared on his black forehead. It was the shape of a large N with an arrow pointing up at the end. A white light flashed and shot at Anna's forehead, and the same symbol appeared. The white light then grew and soon enveloped both girls as the Sirius symbol appeared on Tanya's forehead.

"It's time for the both of you to remember and to journey back to the past. Perhaps after this, you both can look forward to a better future." Dief whispered hopefully. Tanya and Anna both sighed as the sad memories of their last night on the Moon Kingdom, long hidden, came flooding back:

-------------------------------

Silver Millennium

Moon Kingdom, The Moon Palace August 3, 997 A.D. :

Princess Tonicia frantically ran through the palace halls, desperately looking for her cousin, Lady Anja. She nearly tripped over her now bloodied cream laced dress, but steadied heself. The whole palace was literally being shook from its foundations as it was bombarded with attacks from the Dark Kingdom and Meerage's forces. People everywhere were screaming, dying, and running for their lives from the onslaught of energy attacks and the blood-thirsty Dark Kingdom generals and soldiers. Putting her hands to her ears to try and keep out the deafening noise, Tonicia ran past the fallen pillars and screaming people falling at her feet.

"ANJA! ANJA, WHERE ARE YOU?" screamed out the short, dark-skinned princess. Suddenly, she remembered Anja saying something about going outside for some fresh air after dancing a while ago before the attacks began. Tonicia turned and dashed out to the Royal Gardens, stepping over bodies as she did so. She ran high speed and made it to the Ball Room doors that lead out to the Garden entrance, coughing heavily on the way. The black smoke from the burning fires and burnt bodies nearly choked her, and as Tonicia burst through the doors and into the black, star-filled night, she finally allowed herself to stop, take a deep breath of air, and breathe. Tonicia then frantically looked around her, but only saw people running and screaming, blood running down their faces.

Tonicia ran past them to the walkway that lead to the center of the Royal Garden, trying to keep the sounds of the dying out as she covered her ears again. Nearing the center, she finally saw a form wearing a white lace dress laying on the ground at the foot of the large fountain made to look like Luna, the Goddess of the Moon. Tears streaming down her face, she rushed forward and fell down to her knees by the form. "By the Sirius Gods! Please don't let her be...don't let her be dead!" Tonicia whispered fearfully to herself, gently shaking the tall figure. The body jerked, coughed for a moment, then painfully turned around, revealing a dark beautiful face covered in blood.

"Anja! Oh thank the Gods of Sirius! Are you alright?" said Tonicia as she helped her cousin sit up.

"I..I don't know Tonicia. I hurt so bad," whispered Lady Anja, too weak to move. The princess gently held her cousin in her arms, but before she could say anymore, a form materialized above them. It glowed for a moment, then took the form of a tall man. He had pale skin with white blonde hair that fell past his shoulders, and cold, merciless blue eyes. He wore a black armor suit with dark blue shields on his chest, arms, and legs.

"There you are! You thought you could get away from me, did you? I will have my revenge for what your father took from me!" King Meerages floated down and stood before them.

"You stay away from her, whoever you are!" screamed out Tonicia, holding Anja closer. The man frowned and looked at the girl curiously for a moment. His cold eyes then softened slightly as recognition set in.

"Ahh yes, the little Sirius Princess," The big man smirked softly as he walked slowly to her. "I know who you are. I have no quarrel with you. I've watched you for a long time, my dear, and I sense the great power you possess. Join me, and we will rule this Universe together!" King Meerages slowly stretched out his hand for the princess to take, confident she would choose him over everything else as other women did.

"NEVER!" the girl yelled without hesitation, her voice filled with loathing and hate, "I recognize you now! You're King Meerages! You deserved everything Queen Serenity did to you and your forces in the first war! I hope you rot in Hell for what you did!"

King Meerages nearly choked with rage on the words Tonicia threw at him, his eyes just about bulging from his head. Before he could control himself, he gathered black energy in his hands and raise them above his head. "Insolent wench! No one talks to me like that! The both of you will die for your arrogance!" he screamed with anger. Tonicia tried to reach for her necklace to transform, hidden from view under her dress as Anja's jewel was, but it was too late. The black and dark purple energy raced from his outstretched hands and struck the two girls sitting on the ground heavily. The force of the impact was so strong, it threw the girls back a good ten feet as they screamed horribly with pain, then slammed them hard on the ground, sending depris flying up everywhere. Tonicia immediately broke her back, ribs and neck due to the force, and Anja died instantly, as she had already received major injuries when King Meerages got to her first.

Surprisingly, the princess felt no real pain, yet she knew she was dying. She tried to move and reach for Anja's hand laying next to her own, but found she couldn't move anything. Tonicia suddenly felt the tears form then run down her already cold cheeks. _I'm sorry Anja. Please forgive me for not protecting you,"_ she thought sadly as dark spots appeared before her eyes. _Perhaps, in another lifetime._ With a sigh, Tonicia calmly closed her eyes, then let the sweet bliss of death lead her to sleep.

-------------------------------

"NOOO! Stop! No more! I don't want to feel that pain again! Please!" screamed out Anna. The memories suddenly changed to her being in Japan and receiving her powers for the first time. The scenes kept changing, and she saw herself fighting with a new band of senshi, fighting for love and justice. The memories then faded and disappeared, and the taller girl took in a deep breath and gasped as she snapped her head up to attention, tears running down her dark cheeks.

Seconds later, a dark blue glow suddenly appeared in her hands, and a pink transformation pen with a large blue diamond at the top appeared, glowing strong and bright.

"The Polaris Sapphire Star Stone!" Anna exclaimed as she began to caress it. She then looked at Dief, and a slow smile spread across her beautiful face. "Oh Dief! My dear friend!" She knelt down and hugged the black dog. She looked up at him sadly a moment later. "Oh my God, that was so sad! I just can't believe it. Tanya..you were a princess, and I was a...a Lady. And Meerages, he...he killed..." She couldn't help a small sob from escaping her lips. "Did that really happen to us?" Anna asked with tears in her eyes. She turned to look up at Tanya, who was also crying, then at Marco.

"Yes, My Lady, sadly it did. Dief and I came too late to help you and the princess," The golden dog looked up at Tanya. "But now you both have a new life here, a new future to look to. That is why Dief and I erased your memories after you came to America and after your recent battles with the Sailor Senshi against Galaxia. We wanted you to be completely normal girls, growing up with hopes and dreams when you moved to America. But now another new threat has come, and you must be ready to defeat it!" Marco laid a paw on Anna's foot. "Do you think you are ready?"

"Yes...yes, I think so!" said Anna nervously as she stood up on shaky legs. Tanya walked over and hugged her.

"If we stick together, we can do anything! I'm sure we can!" said Tanya happily, then winked in assurance. The taller girl laughed softly and hugged her back.

"Stick together and do what?" asked a deep voice, standing in front of the apartment door.

"DAD!" yelled out Anna. Both girls looked nervously at each other as the tall man entered the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

----------------------------- 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 4

Anna Kendon looked up with surprise at her father James Kendon, standing in front of the lush apartment's door. At first, both father and daughter regarded each other in silence for long moments, the look on their faces betraying the tension they felt towards each other.

"I asked a question, and I believe I deserve an answer." James Kendon began, breaking the too long silence. The tall dark-skinned man crossed his arms on his chest and walked up to the two girls in the living room.

"Oh, ummm, it's nothing, really Dad! Tanya and I were just talking," Anna said nervously. She then looked at Tanya. "OH! You remember cousin Tanya, right? She came to stay here while her father is away? Remember?"

James regarded the smaller girl with curiosity for a moment, then moved closer and offered an outstretched hand. "Oh yes! Of course I remember! Welcome to America, Tanya. I hope that you will be able to enjoy your stay here. Please let me know if there is anything that you need." said the man. "I enjoyed talking with your father, and I know he loves you and will miss you very much.

Tanya, unused to physical contact with strangers, just stood there for a moment, looking at the outstretched hand. Then gathering her wits, she shyly took her uncle's hand and shook it gently. "T...Thank you, sir! It's an honor to be here and to meet you. I'm sure I am going to have a great time in such an exciting country as America. My father has told me so much about it."

Although Tanya had been to her father's native country of Jamaica many times and knew it well, she had never been to his adopted country of America, and she had long dreamed of visiting it, especially New York. Excitment like none other raced through her veins at the many stories she remembered hearing about, and she smiled gratefully at him for the chance of coming here. "Oh, and that's my dog Marco!" Tanya pointed at the Golden Retriever.

"Another dog?" the dark-skinned man sighed. "Well, I guess we can deal with that for now, and please, call me Uncle James. You're family!" The tall man looked at Marco, then back at Tanya. He released Tanya's hand and gave Anna hard look. "Now, all I want to know is if you girls are all right. I heard on the radio in my office that your favorite restaurant downtown was blown up or something! I figured you girls would be there on your way back from the airport, so I had to rush over and see if you had made it home." James ushered the girls over to the large blue couch to sit down.

Anna sat on her father's right side, while Tanya sat on the left. "It's alright Dad, we're fine!" said Anna. "Actually, we managed to get out of that place just as things were starting to go crazy. But all of Tanya's clothes and things, and Marco's carrier was destroyed..." Anna cautiously began to tell the story of what happened in the restaurant, but carefully leaving out the part of Super Sailor Sirius and the monster that attacked them, going with the story of a fire.

"Thank God you girls are alright now!" said Anna's father when she finished, giving out a sigh of relief. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Especially you. I mean, what if you had broken a leg or something? You would never be able to start your gymnastics career," He nodded his dark head. "But you're fine now, and that's all that matters." James tried to take his daughter's hand, but Anna quickly snatched it away and stood up angrily.

"Is that all you care about? If I broke my leg and ruined my gymnastics career?" shouted Anna. Tears were already beginning to form in her eyes. "What about me? What if ME or Tanya would have gotten hurt?" She narrowed her eyes to slits. "I guess it wouldn't matter, because you don't give a damn!" Too angry to say any more, Anna tried to run to her room, unable to stand being in front of her father, but as soon as she turned, James stood up, grabbed her arm and pulled her to him roughly.

"You listen to me! Don't you EVER speak to me that way again!" James yelled back. "I worked too hard to bring you this far, and..and..." The tall man backed down a little when he saw the growing hate and distance in his daughter's eyes. He turned and looked at Tanya, sitting down with a confused and frightened look on her face. He let out a sigh. "It's just that..that..your mother and I was so worried about you!"

Anna's eyes narrowed at those words. "She's NOT my mother!" she hissed, pulling her arm from her father's grasp.

For a moment, James looked at his daughter with hopelessness in his eyes. Then he shook his head sadly. "Look, I'm going back to the office to finish preparing for my business trip. From now on, you are not to go anywhere without letting me know." he said softly, but the rage was still in his voice. He then turned and stormed through the front door, slamming it hard behind him as he left and shaking the glass ornaments and paintings on the wall. Marco and Dief growled low in their throats.

When her father left, Anna finally allowed the tears to fall. Tanya got up from the couch, walked up to Anna, and gently took her hands into her own. "Anna-chan, daijobu yo?" Tanya asked softly, hardly noticing that she had switched to her adopted language of Japanese.

"Hai, dijoubu wa," replied Anna. She carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Gomen, it's just that, ever since my mother..passed away, he was always worried about my future and my career. It was alright at first, but ever since he got married again..." Anna felt a lump in her throat at the memories of her father pushing her beyond her endurance. Tanya placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"It's alright. I completely understand. You miss your mom, as I miss mine." said Tanya sadly. For a few moments, there was just silence as the girls thought about their respective mothers. Then, Anna lifted up her head and smiled, determined to show her cousin a good time.

"Well, the day might be almost over now, but we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow. So what do you want to do?" Anna bent down and whispered in her cousin's ear "Maybe we can sneak out of here!" she whispered cheerfully, wiping away the last of her tears and smiling.

"Hmmm...let's see," Tanya placed a finger on her chin in thought, "OH! There is this one place that I've heard about that I am dying to see, and one thing I have wanted to do for so long: Go see Central Park and do some roller blading!" Tanya clasped her hands together in excitement.

The taller girl laughed happily, then turned to the two guardian dogs sitting by them. "Sounds alright to me! What about you guys?" Anna asked.

"Fine, just as long as we don't have to roll-over and play dead in the grass. Do you know what is IN there?" said Dief with a doggy frown. Both girls laughed as a sweatdrop appeared over Marco, and he sighed.

"Well, it sounds like a date for tomorrow then!" Anna cheered. "I got some roller blades and a new bike. Plus, I think I got some clothes that might fit you great!" She took Tanya's hand and dragged her to her bedroom as the shorter girl laughed.

----------------------------------

Central Park, New York City

The Next Day

Hidden in the shadows and shades of trees in a large area in the park, Pitkin secretly watched for the human with the greatest energy output for his minion Slicer to take over. The small bald-head man looked around at the humans with disgust and anger. "Look at those stupid humans, just wasting all that energy that could be used for my master and his ultimate plan!" the little man sneered. The small ball in the palm in his hand was pulsating a red glow, reading the energy of the humans not too far from where he was standing. Everywhere he looked, Pitkin saw humans walking, talking, reading, eating, or just listening to music. "Soon, all of you will be bowing to the might of the Meerages!" snickered the small man. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Pitkin then continued to point the silver ball at the humans. Suddenly, it started to glow even more brighter when it fell upon a young man a few feet away, just out of his teens, practicing martial arts by a broken lamppost and completely isolated from the other people. He was not much to look at, wearing baggy clothes and with unkept hair, but seemed very determined in his practice and martial arts.

"HEHEHE!" laughed out Pitkin, putting the ball away in his pocket. "At last, a victim to carry out our plan to bring this planet to ruin! Slicer, come forth!" He threw up a small hand. Suddenly, the wind blew a little stronger, and red mist appeared around the little man. It then rose to the air, then slowly materialized into a large insect monster that resembled a praying mantis. Its eyes were pitch red, and instead of the normal claws of the insect, it had large knives and swords sticking out of its arm sockets.

"Yessss, Master! How may I be of ssssserviccce!" Slicer growled, already eager for the taste of human energy. Pitkin pointed to the young man by the lamppost. "You know what to do! Go and collect energy for the Great Cause!" he said, then laughed a high-pitched sound.

The creature let out a loud growl, then leaped about 11 feet into the air with his hind legs. He landed directly in front of the young man with a loud _thud._ When the man saw the monster, his eyes widened in terror. "Hey! What the hell is going on?" he cried out as he went into a fighting stance.

"You will not be hurt, as long as you surrender to me! You can no longer resist, you are in MY power!" said Slicer as he stood before the frightened man. His red eyes began to swirl as he stared into the young man's eyes.

"I...I can not longer resist.." repeated the man blankly. His eyes also began to turn red and swirl around. With a evil and quiet laugh, the monster once again turned into a red mist, then floated right into the man's mouth. The man screamed as his arms began to enlargen and turn into large knives and swords.

------------------------------------

"Okay Tanya, you ready?" shouted Anna as she made a last adjustment on her bike helmet, then checked knee pads and elbow pads while sitting on the bike seat. The light tan shorts set outfit she wore accented her dark complexion beautifully, and her dark brown skin glowed brightly in the sunlight. After putting on the helmet and tying her long dark brown hair in a ponytail, she set her sandaled feet on the bike pedals.

"You bet Anna! Let's get this show on the road!" laughed out Tanya from behind. The bright blue shorts set outfit she wore hugged her body comfortably, showing off her perfect shape and flawless dark skin. She pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear, checked her knee pads and elbow pads, and made sure the straps on her roller blades were just right. She then grabbed on tight to the bike seat.

"Umm, are you sure you girls know what you're doing?" asked Marco quietly, trying to conceal his voice from the people passing by. Dief lay on the ground with both paws over his head.

"Of course we do, Marco! Now quit worrying and get out of the way!" said Anna with a frown. Looking back at Tanya and winking, both girls then nodded. "ONE, TWO, THREE, GO!" shouted Anna, then started paddling. Soon, they picked up speed, and Tanya felt the wind rush past her face and felt the ground roll by underneath her wheeled feet. Marco and Diefen quickly ran behind them.

"WHOAAAA! This is SOOO cool!" shouted Tanya. Both girl's hair were streaming wildly behind them as they rushed down a bike lane hill. People looked curiously after them as they continued to rush pass, shouting and laughing all the way. The ride went on for about 6 minutes, when Tanya noticed something Anna didn't as she looked up and over the taller girl's shoulders. Anna had her eyes closed with a wide grin.

"ANNA! LOOK OUT! YOU'RE HEADED RIGHT FOR THE GR..." Tanya never got to finish as Anna rode out of the bike lane and straight into the grassy part of the park. Trying to keep her balance, Anna didn't notice as they headed for a large mound made out of dirt. Unable to stop, both girls quickly headed up the mound, then came crashing down with a yell. Tanya landed right on top of Anna and the bike. The girls laid there for a few seconds, groaning in pain.

"ITAI! Where did that come from?" said Anna painfully as she got up and rubbed the small of her sore back. Tanya got up with a grunt, and rubbed her sore arms. "Next time, let ME be the one that's driving?" Tanya said between lagged breath. The cousins looked at each other, then started to laugh. The laughter died immediately in grunts of pain.

"Are you girls alright? Oh! I knew this wasn't a good idea!" said Dief as he and Marco came running over the mound towards them. Before either of them could answer though, a loud scream and panicked cries cut through the funny moment. Taking their helmets off at the same time, the girls looked over to their left at the fence, and watched a horrific scene unfold before them. A large man, with big red eyes and large knives and swords coming out of his arm sockets, was attacking the people in the baseball field. Red mist flew out of his mouth, and every time it went over someone, they fell to the ground unconscious. Then, a white light rose up out of them, and went straight into the possessed man.

"KAMI-SAMA! What is that?" said Anna, slowly backing away as her green eyes widen in fear.

"That is a call to duty, and for you both to live out your destiny!" said Dief, running up to both girls with Marco. "I hope you remembered to bring your henshin items. You must transform and defend these people! If you believe you can do it, you will!" Dief laid a black paw on Anna's foot.

"Hai!" said Tanya, then she turned to Anna. "Anna-chan! Hiyaku, henshin yo!" She kicked off the roller blades, then ran to a hidden spot to transform. Anna nodded nervously, then followed, kicking off her own roller blades and taking her henshin pen from her pocket. _If I truly believe, I can do it! Tanya, Marco, and Dief believe in me!_ she thought, her heart beating heavily against her chest.

Finally standing next to each other under a shady tree, each girl raised a right hand in the air, and began their transformation. For some reason, the familiar phrase came rushing to Anna's mind:

POLARIS NORTH STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!

SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!

In a flash, each girl was surrounded by a dark violet and pink light. When the transformation was done, Super Sailor Sirius stood in a fighting pose wearing a white, violet, and black fuku, while Sailor Polaris stood besides her, ready to fight in a pink, yellow, and white fuku.

Slicer moved forward towards a little boy, crying besides his unconscious mother. As he got ready to steal his energy, two young voices cut through the air. "MACHINASAI! Hold it right there, you disgusting bug!"

"What's thisss?" screamed out the large possessed man, then looked up to see who would dare disturb his work. Against the morning sun, two dark silhouettes appeared on the scene.

"How low can you go, disturbing the peace of the people in this park! Don't you dare think I will let you get away with that! As sure as the star that shines brightest in the heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!" Sirius shouted, pointing her finger at him.

"You will not be tolerated! Representing the Star that has guided humanity since the dawn of time, I am Sailor Polaris, and you will be star-dust!" shouted Sailor Polaris. Both senshi stood back to back, arms crossed over their chest.

Slicer yawned, covering his mouth, then fixed the girls a cold hard stare. "OH SSSSHUT UP! I am SSSSlicer, and how'sss thisss for not being tolerated? YAHHHH!" With a angry roar, the mutated man shot out dozens of large knives at the two dark-skinned senshi. Quickly, Sirius and Polaris jumped up out of the way of the knives, flipping over the monster's head and barely missing the knives in time...or so they thought. With a gasp, Sailor Sirius suddenly felt pain. Looking down, she saw a medium sized cut on her thigh, and watched in horror as blood slowly came out and made a small trail down her leg.

"OOHHH! You ugly slime ball! You're gonna pay for that!" Sirius shouted in rage. She raised her right hand in the air, and magically, the Sirius Scepter appeared. She pointed to it at the mutated man and prepared to fire. He screamed, then began shooting out more large knives to cut the girls to pieces.

----------------------------- 

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars:

Chapter 5

"Sailor Sirius, look out!" Rushing forward, Polaris tackled Sirius to the side and out of the way just as the gigantic knives plunged into the spot that she was just standing in.

Both girls landed on the hard ground with painful grunts, their hearts pounding wildly in their chests. "Thanks cousin!" Sailor Sirius said painfully a moment later.

"Anytime!" Sailor Polaris winked playfully at her, knowing that as long as she was alive, she would always be there for her cousin. Quickly, both girls got up, ready to finish this once and for all. The shorter senshi turned and glared hard at the monster before her.

"Alright, it's payback time! SIRIUS SCEPTER ILLUMINATE!" shouted Super Sailor Sirius. A massive beam of pure white light energy erupted from the scepter and struck Slicer directly in the eyes. He screamed horribly, and fell twisting to the ground in pain. Suddenly, the man's mouth opened and a red wispy mist flew out. It then morphed and slowly turned solid. A few seconds later, Slicer materialized in his true form. Beneath him, the man's body began to shrink and return back to normal. With painful sigh, the man's head fell to the side, and he was unconscious. The senshi was about to rush forward to help...when they were suddenly stopped dead in their tracks by the enormous creature as he jumped in front of them.

"You will never defeat me like you did my host!" he screamed out, slashing long knife claws.

The North Star Senshi stepped forward, courage rushing through her body for some unknown reason, "That's what you think, Bug Eyes! POLARIS MAGNETIC FREEZE! The new phrase somehow appeared like magic in her mind, and she _knew_ what she had to do.

Raising her left hand, a massive pink light of cosmic energy gathered, then after a second, it shot out of her palm, striking the monster dead center in his chest. Instantly, the creature froze in place right down to his molecular structure. Slicer tried to scream when he realized he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried, but no sound came out of his razor sharp mouth. It was as if he was a statue.

"Sailor Sirius, ima-yo!" shouted Sailor Polaris, turning to look at her cousin.

The shorter senshi smiled and nodded. "Hai!" She allowed the scepter to disappear as she concentrated, then thrust up her left hand. "SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH! CAPTIVATION!" Sailor Sirius yelled. Red laser energy gathered in her hand as her body glowed a bright red aura. Sirius lowered her hand, opened her palm, kissed it, and blew the imprint at Slicer. The imprint rushed forward and turned into a large electric black ball of energy. It slammed into the monster and encased him inside. The ball shrank, crackling with energy and crushing the monster within. A moment later, the ball exploded, sending pieces of Slicer everywhere.

After a moment of silence, both girls cheered and hugged each other. "Alright! We did it!" they shouted as they gave each other a hi-five.

"Yes, you did it for now, but there's still much to discuss if we're to find out who our enemy or enemies are. Let's go home!" said Marco, running up to Sailor Polaris and Sailor Sirius with Dief. Both girls nodded and ran over to the man to check on him and the other unconscious people. When they were satisfied he and everyone else was alright, they sprinted off as the police sirens and cars came rushing onto the scene.

Pitkin was growling in rage as the energy that was gathered by Slicer inside his ball suddenly disappeared and floated back to the people. "The Master is NOT going to like this!" he said, swallowing hard and dreading the news he had to carry. With a puff of orange fire, he disappeared, fear shining in his eyes.

----------------------------------------

The Vortex Ship:

Pitkin slowly and cautiously approached King Meerages in his Throne Room, sweat from fear and dread pouring down his small bald head and body. King Meerages looked up after a moment, his mind coming back after wandering elsewhere. But the small man didn't have to ask to know what he was thinking about. It was in his eyes. He was thinking of that..._senshi_ again, Sailor Sirius. 

"Well Pitkin, have you brought back the sufficient energy?" King Meerage's deep baritone voice echoed loudly throughout the large dark and dreary room. His ice-blue eyes narrowed as the small man swallowed loudly and hung his head low.

"N..N..No, Your Majesty." stuttered Pitkin weakly. "We did have enough energy, but we were interrupted by these young girls who had great power! Slicer almost defeated them, but..."

"ENOUGH!" yelled out the tall man. King Meerages stood up to his full height of six feet seven inches, and walked down to Pitkin from his throne, easily over-shadowing the little man. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared down menacingly at Pitkin. "These are some of my BEST warriors that I have sent to Earth to collect energy, and you are telling me that mere GIRLS have defeated them? How can this be? I want answers, NOW!" Anger seeped dangerously into his voice. He was supposed to be the most powerful being in this galaxy, soon to be in the Universe. There was no way he could believe that mere human girls defeated his personally trained warriors.

Pitkin gave a small yelp and quickly took out the small orb that he carried with him. It flashed brightly for a moment, and then a holographic image shot from the small opening at the top. The images showed Slicer stealing energy from the people at Central Park in the baseball field, then it changed to show Super Sailor Sirius and Sailor Polaris running to the scene. King Meerages appeared bored for a few minutes, but when he saw the image of Sirius, his eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. "Her again!" he whispered. He stroked his chin softly between his thumb and finger. "I must find a way to have her in my hands, but how?" he said quietly to himself. He then turned his attention to the other dark-skinned sailor senshi at Sailor Sirius's side.

"Who is this one?" King Meerages asked curiously, turning to Pitkin. The little man concentrated, and the image stopped at the point where Slicer was destroyed. It zoomed in on Sailor Polaris, and enlarged her face. King Meerage's eyes widened once again in surprise, then recognition. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Lady Anja Poelaryes, the daughter of the very man who disrupted my plans during the Silver Millenium!" King Meerages chuckled evilly. "It seems the girls have finally been reborn and gained the powers that were destined to them. How nice. Too bad they won't have it long enough to enjoy it!" the tall man sneered. The hologram image flared brightly for a second, then disappeared quickly back into the small orb in Pitkin's hand. King Meerages turned back to Pitkin, his black cape fluttering wildly behind him.

"Let's keep things quiet for a while. There is alot of planning to do. In a few days, send Basset down to Earth! And this time, you better make sure she doesn't fail, or else..." With lightning quick movements, King Meerages gathered a mass amount of black negative energy into his hands, and quickly shot it forth at Pitkin.

The tiny man let out a high pitched squeal as the energy hit him, fell to the hard black floor, and slid heavily across to the other side of the Throne Room. His small body banged against the wall, and blood leaked out and trailed down his mouth to his chin. "That will be nothing compared to what will happen if you fail!" the King said, looking down on Pitkin and sneering. His eyes glowed a blazing red.

Pitkin got up painfully and wiped the blood off his chin. "Y...yes, Your Majesty. I will not fail, or I will DIE trying!" The small man's breathing was lagged and he was in obviously in pain, but he tried not to show it. He wanted to be his King's best warrior and servant, and he would endure anything to get that honor. Even if it meant his death. They've been planning for this invasion for too long to let something like his weakness to get in the way.

"Good!" said King Meerages quietly. He walked over to the side of his throne, and looked longingly into the glass casing that held the Black Star Crystal. The dark crystal, about the size of a red delicious apple, continued to glow and pulsate a dull, white light as it floated inside. "Soon, very soon, we will have enough energy to revive you, and finally take over what is rightfully mine!" His mind trailed back to Sirius, and he imagined her in the Princess dress when he first set eyes on her. He remembered when he first looked on her beautiful innocent face, long ago when he was a respected visitor to the Moon Kingdom...before he got smart and turned to the side of the Dark Kingdom.

The King sighed as his memories took him back over 1,000 years. He had first seen her on his last trip to the Moon Palace, right before she was to begin her training to become her system's Guardian Senshi. At that time, no one suspected he was a traitor and secretly conspired with the Dark Kingdom, so he was often welcomed on the small moon. He had spied her in the Rose Garden with Queen Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity, laughing and talking with her. As he stood a few feet away hidden in the bushes, he was instantly transfixed by her beauty, and he felt the power she possessed, and knew she had to be his and no one else's. The image faded then, and he was back in the present. "And you, my dear little Princess, will be mine also, at last!" he said evilly, a small smile at his lips as he felt his familiar longing for her in his loins. King Meerages placed his hands on the sides of the glass casing, and his eyes once again glowed a bright red as he peered in closer. All his work, all his planning WILL be brought forth, and King Meerages vowed to destroy anything that got in his way.

-----------------------------------------

New York City,

Park Avenue:

In a large dark bedroom, an alarm clock suddenly went off, breaking the serene silence. A dark head popped up out from under the sheets in surprise and groaned when she realized it was only the alarm clock, which was ringing 7:00 a.m.

Anna groaned loudly again, then reached a dark-skinned arm over and slapped her hand on a button that turned the annoying sound off. She ran a hand through her long dark hair and sighed. She was still so tired, but she had an important thing to do today. She reached over the side of her bed, stretching her tall, shapely body in her pink lace night-gown to shake the small sleeping figure on the bed right next to hers. "Come on Tanya, it's time to get up! You said you were coming with me to gymnastics practice today!" Anna shook Tanya harder when she didn't stir.

Seconds later, a loud yawning was heard, and another dark head slowly peeked out from rose-decorated sheets. "OH MAN! Do we HAVE to get up this early?" said Tanya sleepily. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes as the bed sheets fell off to reveal a small, blue-laced night gown that covered her curvaceous body. "Just exactly who would be up this early in the morning?" She looked at her cousin in bewilderment.

Anna dragged herself from her bed and went to the windows to open the shades and blinds. Tanya gave out a small shriek as the sun hit her in the eyes, making her dive right back under the covers. "Well, just about EVERYONE in New York City girlfriend!" Anna teased. "Tsk tsk tsk, to think you would have gotten used to it by now!" She walked over to Tanya's bed and yanked the sheets off her. "Now, up and at 'em, Lazy Bones!" she laughed out.

But the laughter immediately died as Tanya quickly shot up from the bed and smacked Anna squarely on the head with her pillow, knocking her to the floor. The shorter girl snickered, then laughed loudly at seeing her cousin sprawled on the floor. "Who's a Lazy Bone now?"

"Oh, you think that's funny, don't you?" Anna said slyly, challenge in her voice. She then got up and reached for her pillow, and headed straight for Tanya. Soon, the whole room was filled with shrieks and laughs as the pillow fight started. The girls continued to knock each other silly for a while until one of the pillows ripped, and feathers began flying everywhere. A moment later, the bedroom door quietly swung open, and Marco and Dief walked in.

"EXCUSE ME!" shouted Marco above the noise. Both girls immediately stopped laughing and jumping on Anna's bed, then looked straight at Marco and Dief. Both had huge sweat drops above them.

"OH! Umm, Hi Marco! Errr, Anna was just getting me up for breakfast and umm...to go to...ah..." stammered Tanya, hiding the pillow behind her back. She turned to Anna, "Ummm, where were we going again?" An embarrassed flush covered her cheeks.

"Yeah, we heard how you girls were "just getting up." sighed Deif. "Now, unless you want to be late and get grounded like you almost did for sneaking out to Central Park, I suggest you girls stop playing around and get ready to go to the gymnasium." Dief looked at Anna and Tanya seriously. "I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten what we talked about before. Even though we don't exactly know who the enemy is now and they haven't shown themselves for a few days, doesn't mean we can let our guard down so easily. You can't be distracted! You have to pay attention to everything around you!" Dief walked up to the girls and gave them a no-nonsense look.

"I know, I know," sighed Anna, jumping off her bed with Tanya. "We have to "stay on guard...pay attention to what's around us"... and other stuff like that. We're sorry guys." Anna walked up to Dief and petted the black fur on his head.

"Yeah, it's just that since Summer started and school ended in Japan for vacation, I'm not used to getting up until 10:00, much less 7:00!" Tanya said. She pointed at her cousin, "And besides, she called me LAZY BONES!" Anna stuck her tongue out and began laughing. Tanya stuck her tongue out also, giving a loud and long raspberry.

"ALRIGHT! That's enough!" said Marco. He sighed and hung his head, shaking it. "Just get ready to go, okay? This is a chance to scout the area and see where the enemy will strike next. You girls understand what I'm saying?" He looked up at the girls with hope.

"Yeah, you're right Marco. We'll be ready in a flash! As Sailor Senshi, that's our duty! To defend justice and protect the Earth!" Tanya said, giving a "V" for victory sign. Marco smiled proudly and nodded his head. Tanya then laughed and pushed Anna out the way, running off towards the bathroom. "Last one in the bathroom is a rotten egg!" she laughed as she turned to look behind her.

"Hey! That's not fair!" yelled out Anna, chasing after her cousin. "You pushed me!"

The guardians canines both sighed and laid down on the rug as they raised their paws over their heads, a big sweat drop forming over them. Marco let out a small pitiful howl of hopelessness. "One step forward, ten steps back!" he commented dryly.

---------------------------------------- 

Walking down the busy street, Pitkin...in disguise, concentrated frantically in trying to find the next target of his new henchman. With the orb disguised as a tennis ball, he pointed it aimlessly at the people walking up and down besides him on the sidewalk. Sighing, he was about to give up hope when the orb finally gave a small sound and began to glow as it was pointed at a woman rushing pass him. Pitkin smiled and licked his dry lips greedily. He hurried over behind a tall building, and snuck inside the backdoor where no one can see him.

"At last! With this, I can show the master how much help I can be!" He laughed out loud, and raising the orb in the air, the disguise dropped and the orb began to glow brightly. "Basset! Come forth and do my bidding, as the King commands!" Pitkin shouted out. There was a flash of green light, and a large woman appeared in the air above him. Her body was that of a regular woman, but instead was covered with fur and her head was that of a lioness. Her feet and hands were actually paws with claws slashing out, and she gave loud roar.

"Yes! What is your bidding?" snarled Basset. She stretched out her arms and feet, and extended her claws to about 9 inches. Pitkin showed the image of the woman that hurried past him when he was outside, and smiled evilly.

"You know what to do. Go and collect energy for our Great Cause!" said Pitkin.

Basset hissed loudly as she flew off quickly to find her new host and take over her body. The small man watched her fly off, and when she was gone, he clasped his hands together in front of him. Yes, soon victory will be his, all his. And his dream of having his Master conquer this world will come true!

------------------------- 

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 6

"Come on Tanya, we only got about 10 minutes before we're late!" yelled Anna as she raced up the steps from the New York City subway. The tall dark-skinned girl stretched her long legs and took two steps at time. When she reached the top, she impatiently looked back at her cousin.

Tanya quickly caught up to Anna, then stopped on the last step at the top and gasped for air. "You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're doing this on purpose!" She shot Anna an annoyed look. It was true sometimes. Every time she had a chance, the taller girl loved to race her and leave her behind.

Anna flung her duffel bag over her shoulder and turned to walk off. "Hey, YOU'RE the one who just HAD to stop at McDonald's and get that big breakfast!" she shouted back behind her. Tanya gave a look of embarrassment and looked around, hoping no one heard that. She sighed, smoothed out her short white skirt, and raced to catch up to Anna.

"Hey, you didn't have to go there!" said Tanya, embarrassed.

The taller girl laughed and ruffled her cousin's long jet black hair. "Don't worry, I only said that because I love you!" Anna said, her green eyes twinkling.

"Yeah right!" Tanya laughed back. Both of them continued to laugh and tell jokes to each other until they finally reached a tall brown building at the end of the next busy street.

"Okay, this is it, the New York Gymnasium!" said Anna as both girls stopped in front of the large building. "Cool, isn't it?" She looked down at her smaller dark-skinned cousin to see if she was impressed.

"WOW! I didn't know just a gymnasium could be this big!" Tanya said with wonder. The glass front doors swung to and fro with people walking in and out of the building. Some walked in already wearing the required clothing of a leotard, leg warmers, or sweat pants.

"Well, let's not just stand here and admire it. Let's go in before my couch gets BALLISTIC!" said Anna as she grabbed Tanya's hand and dragged her inside. Once inside, Tanya looked around and was amazed at the amount of parallel bars, rings, trampolines, and long beams that were all round. They were men, women, and young boys and girls on almost everything, flipping, turning, jumping, and doing moves the girl had never seen. "Sugoi!" Tanya breathed out, her brown hazel eyes wide and looking everywhere.

Suddenly, a tall, black haired man...looking to be about in his late 20's with a muscular build and deep blue eyes, walked in front of the girls on their way to the Lady's Locker Room. "Anna! I see you finally made it, and with just 5 minutes to spare," The man looked at his watch. "That's not like you." He gave Anna a disapproving look.

"Good morning Coach Mason! I'm sorry I'm almost late, but I brought along my cousin, Tanya Cambridge. Tanya, this is my coach for the last 6 years, Mr. Dan Mason." said Anna, while blushing at his admonishment.

Tanya smiled shyly and shook hands with the tall man. "G..good morning Coach Mason."

"Hello, nice to meet you." the couch said, giving Tanya the once over. He turned to look at Anna. "Now, Anna, if you don't mind, I need you on the floor in about 3 minutes. We have a tight schedule today." With that, the coach quickly turned and went to assist another student of his.

"Alright Tanya, you can stay on the benches until I come back. Is that okay with you?" Anna looked at her cousin with concern.

Tanya smiled and pushed Anna toward the lockers. "Sure, I'll be fine! You go on before you get in trouble. There's plenty of people I could talk to while you practice."

Anna nodded and rushed into the locker room. After looking around for a few more seconds, Tanya slowly made her way to the benches, where a young blonde woman was hunched over tying her sneaker. "Umm, hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" Tanya asked shyly. The woman looked up and frowned, then nodded impatiently before going back to tie her sneakers. Thinking the lady didn't want to be bothered, Tanya sat down without saying anything more.

A few minutes later, Anna came out of the locker room wearing a pink leotard, white stockings, pink leg warmers, and her hair in a long ponytail. With her coach by her side, Anna quickly made her way to the balancing beams, smiling and waving at Tanya. With careful guidance and instruction from Coach Mason, the gymnast gracefully leapt on the beams, staying balanced for a moment, then bent over backwards and did a perfect backward flip, landing expertly on her feet on the beam.

"WAHOOO! That's my cousin! Go Anna! Go Anna!" shouted Tanya as she stood up and started clapping. Anna looked over at Tanya as a look of slight embarrassment flushed across her dark features and a huge sweat drop formed above her.

"Tanya, would you PLEASE stop that!" the taller girl said through clenched teeth.

Tanya stopped as she saw that everyone staring at her, then quickly sat back down. "Err, sorry!" she said quietly as her own face began to flush red.

"Your cousin is very talented. You should be proud of her." the blond haired woman sitting next to Tanya said as she smiled softly.

The smaller girl turned to her, then smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I am. She's going to be a great gymnast someday!" Proudness for Anna shined in her eyes.

But before the woman could say anymore, a loud crash interrupted the daily routine of the gymnasium. A large creature had flung itself through one of the large windows of the buildings. Everyone on the floor screamed and scattered as the broken pieces of glass fell on the wooden floor.

Anna ran to where Tanya was sitting on the bench and dragged her around the side and underneath. Both girls nodded to each other and crawled unseen to where the soft mats were stacked up for cover, hoping to transform in private.

Basset jumped down in front of the woman, who was now whimpering on the floor, frozen with fear. "Look into my eyes and become the servant of the Master, King Meerages! You cannot resist me!" hissed out Basset as her eyes grew big and started to swirl. The woman's eyes also suddenly grew big and began to swirl a dark blue. With a moan, she fell unconscious. Letting out a loud laugh, Basset turned into a green mist, and with great speed entered the woman's body through her mouth. Once Basset was inside, the woman's hands grew claws and her sneakers burst as claws grew out of them too. Fur quickly grew and covered her whole body.

With a roar, the now possessed woman quickly flew up high the air and shot green mist out of her mouth. Everyone who had witnessed the unbelievable scene now fell like dead as their energy was being drained out. "That's right, ALL of your energy will be mine!" Basset screamed out, then laughed in a high-pitched voice.

"You better think again, fur ball!" shouted a young voice throughout the large gym. Jumping down from the air, Super Sailor Sirius landed right in front of Basset. "A place like this is only for people who are planning for their future in the Olympics! You have no right here! Leave now, or suffer the consequence!" Sirius pointed an accusing finger at the possessed woman. "As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!" Sailor Sirius stood in a determined fighting stance.

"Oh PLEASE!" Basset said in a bored voice. Thrusting her arms forward, the nine inch nails grew longer as she tried to slice through Sirius's body. But the Star Senshi was expecting this, and she quickly jumped out of the way, dropped to the floor, and rolled safely away.

The deadly claws tore through the floor where she was just standing in, sending up pieces of wood and splinters high in the air. "Ha! Too slow, you blow! Come and get me!" taunted Sailor Sirius as she got up and ran with heighten speed towards the parallel bars.

Floating down to the floor, Basset ran on foot behind Sailor Sirius, thinking she would finish this easily enough. The small senshi stopped in front of the parallel bars as Basset caught up with her, and with a smile, ducked down. "Hey you! Up here!" shouted a new voice. The monster looked up in surprise as Sailor Polaris expertly jumped down from the top bar, caught the bottom bar, swung up and over once, and with both feet out on her way up for the second swing over, knocked Basset about 10 feet clear across the large gym.

Letting go and jumping down from the bars, Polaris landed expertly, then ran over to Sirius. "Are you all right?" She helped her cousin stand up.

The shorter senshi nodded with new determination. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just lose this creep!"

Suddenly, there was a loud, piercing cry as the woman's body convulsed violently. Green mist shot out of her mouth and materialized into the creature that possessed her. Basset floated above the woman and glared in anger at the two senshi, "Your powers mean nothing to me! Prepare to die!" she screeched as she shot forth her claws again. Both girls jumped high into the air away from each other, barely missing the deadly claws.

Sailor Polaris flipped high over and landed behind Basset, while Sirius landed in a squat in front, then dashed away to the side. "Alright fur face, you gots to go! POLARIS MAGNETIC...FREEZE!" shouted the North Star Senshi. The familiar large pink cosmic beam burst from her left hand and flew straight at the large creature. The power hit its mark heavily, knocking back the monster a few inches. Basset tried to get up and shoot out her claws again, but barely screeched and hissed in vain as she realized she couldn't move a muscle.

"Sirius, your turn now girlfriend!" shouted Polaris with a wink.

The Sirius Senshi winked back, then turned to give the monster a look of triumph. "Buh-bye now! SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!" Sailor Sirius shouted as she gathered red energy in her hands. She kissed her right palm and blew the imprint off towards the monster. The imprint turned into a large, black energy ball. It encased the creature when it reached her, and shrank down to the size of a fist. After a moment, the ball exploded, spreading particles of electricity and fur everywhere. After the explosion, there was silence for a moment.

A low moan suddenly sounded through the gym floor. "Coach Mason!" Sailor Polaris ran to the black-haired man as he tried to get up. She gently placed his head on her lap and watched as the energy slowly appeared and dissipated back into the bodies of everyone in the building.

The coach blinked as he looked up at the dark-skinned girl wearing the strange clothes. "W..What's going on here? Who are you?" the man asked as he sat up and looked around at broken glass and bleeding people everywhere, moaning as they started to regain consciousness.

"It's all right Coa...Sir!" said Sailor Polaris as she steadied the larger man to his feet. "My..companion and I took care of everything. You're going to be fine." She at looked Sirius and nodded. The other Star Senshi was about to answer when she was suddenly interrupted.

"I beg to differ!" shouted out an angry voice. In a puff of orange smoke, a small, bald headed man appeared, wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat over it. He fixed the two senshi with a look of pure hatred "You girls are REALLY beginning to get on my nerves! I should destroy you right here and now by myself!"

"Who are you? Are you the one who's sending these...things to attack innocent people and steal their energy?" shouted out Sailor Sirius. She and Sailor Polaris stood next to each other and assumed their fighting stance.

"The name's Pitkin, and although you don't know me and my Master, we certainly know YOU!" The man gave a sinister sneer. "And now that the introductions over with, it's time for you to DIE!" He raised his orb that gathered the energy, and the silver ball gave off an almost blinding light. Pitkin smiled and prepared to fire at the girls, but he was suddenly stopped by a booming voice that filled the whole building.

"Pitkin! You must report back to the ship, at once!"

Pitkin looked up in surprise and disappointment. "But, but Master.. you said..."

"I SAID NOW!" The force and strength of the voice nearly shook the entire building.

Pitkin once more looked at the girls with scorn and hate. "You may have lucked out on this one, but it is one time thing! Next time, you WILL die!" With a "HMPH!", he disappeared in an orange flash.

"What the heck was that all about, and who's his master?" said Sailor Polaris as she looked at the now empty spot in wonder a moment later. From a far distance, police sirens could finally be heard.

"I don't know, but we better get moving and talk to Marco and Dief about this!" Sirius replied. Nodding to each other, both girls got ready to leave.

"Wait!" Coach Mason smiled at the girls. "I just wanted to say thank you, for helping us!" He nodded and gave a small salute. Sailor Polaris grinned back and gave a "V" for victory sign.

"No thanks necessary, Sir! Just doing our duty!" She and Super Sailor Sirius then turned and jumped high out the window, disappearing into the morning light.

----------------------------------

Vortex Ship:

King Meerages sat on his throne, a look of triumph and great mischief in his eyes. Suddenly, a puff of orange flames flashed, and Pitkin appeared, kneeling on one knee in front of the throne. "Your Majesty, why did you summon me back? I surely would have..."

"You surely would have been destroyed by those girls instead of facing me, and I will not give you that satisfaction!" shouted the King, his ice blue eyes flashing. He smiled as his tone softened slightly. "But, no matter. I have come up with a little plan that will distract those girls for a while as I continue to collect my energy," He gave a secret smile," A girl's heart is always set in finding love, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. What are you planning to do?" The little man stood up from his kneeling position.

King Meerages laughed deeply, his voice booming throughout the ship, and flicked his hand. A large mirror appeared to the side of his throne. The King got up and walked in front of it. His reflection stared back, its eyes flashing as his was. "Oh, you'll see soon enough. You'll see," the King chuckled.

-------------------------------- 

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 7

Tanya Cambridge and Anna Kendon were relaxing in their room, retelling the battle they had in downtown Manhattan the previous day to their guardian and friends Marco and Dief. The late morning sun shined brightly on the girls as they lay propped up on their elbows on the soft rugged floor. The late Summer breeze from the wide open window blew through their long dark hair, serving only to enhance their exotic beauty in the sunlight.

"..and then this really LOUD voice came rumbling through the building, calling back the little man, and then he left in a puff of smoke, saying something about being back." finished Tanya, her dark hazel eyes wide with excitement and wonder as she looked to Marco. Anna looked over at her cousin and nodded vigorously.

"Hmmm, this is a rather strange development indeed," said Marco, his eyes narrowed in thought. "From what you described, I think the enemy has finally showed themselves." Suddenly, Marco's face perked up. "Wait a minute; you said that the voice was very deep and loud, and very commanding?" he asked, looking at both girls.

"Yeah, like he was used to commanding people or something, and the little man kept calling him "Master" or "Majesty", why?" asked Anna, recalling the infamous voice from memory. Marco and Dief exchanged worried looks, then turned back to the girls lying in front of them. Both canines hoped in their hearts that it wouldn't come to this, but they had no choice. The golden dog also couldn't help but feel a touch of anger. The girls were doing so well in their normal lives, being happy in a new country and new friends. Why did it have to end now? 

The black furred dog stepped forward slightly."And this "little man", was he bald-headed, kind of dark-skinned, wore all black, and answered to the name Pitkin?" he asked, nervousness showing in his eyes. Both girls nodded, confusion showing in their dark faces. The dogs sighed.

"We were afraid this was going to happen." said Marco sadly. Walking in front of Dief, he said a magical word that was foreign to the girls, and did a quick back flip. Suddenly, in a flash of sparkles, a small, hand sized lap top computer appeared in the air above everyone. It slowly floated down and landed in front of the surprised girls. It was dark turquoise blue, with a black screen and black and white keys on the keyboard. On the cover of the small lap top computer was the symbol for Sirius, a white six pointed star with the letter "S" in the middle, connected with the Polaris symbol, a large white "N" with the first part as an arrow going up.

"Girls, this is your new mini-computer," said Marco. "Both of you can use it. It contains data of the past during the Silver Millennium and important people that lived back then, as well as information on the villains you battled in Tokyo. You must take care of this, because it is vital to your success in defeating our new enemies."

Tanya and Anna could only look at Marco and the computer for a moment, almost too stunned to say anything. It was Tanya that was the first to break the long silence.

"Wow, this is almost like Ami-chan's computer!" squealed the smaller girl, taking the small computer in her hands. She flipped over on her back and held the mini comp high above her to give it the once over. Anna gave her cousin a look of disapproval at her childish act for a moment, then turned back to their guardians.

"How exactly are we supposed to use it? I mean, I don't think we're THAT computer literate as Sailor Mercury is." said Anna, looking a bit nervous.

"You don't have to be, and I think it's vital that you know who you're up against." Dief gave the cousins a sad look. "Tanya, I want you to type in Pitkin, and I want you girls to carefully read the information that comes up. You might not like it, but it is important for you to know."

Tanya sat up in a sitting postion with her cousin and nodded. Carefully, she typed in the name. What came up in a few seconds caused her to gasp and nearly drop the small lap top. Both girls were silent as they saw the images of King Meerages and Pitkin that appeared on the screen, along with a complete biography of the both of them. 

Meerages was once a respected king and dignitary from the Acrux System, often coming himself in politcal meetings and ceremonies to the Moon Kingdom and Earth to represent his planet and system. But then he got greedy, seduced with the promise of power and fame. He joined leagues with Beryl, and from since then, left nothing but death and destruction in his path. The little man Pitkin was no better, also coming from the Acrux System and gladly joining with his king, killing almost as much people as Meerages did. 

Tears flowed down Tanya's cheeks a moment later when they finished reading.

"Oh my God! It's him! He was the one who...who..killed.." Unable to speak anymore, Tanya sobbed loudly as she dropped the computer from her shaky hands. She then turned to her cousin, threw her arms around her, and buried her face in her shoulders. 

Anna gently stroked her cousin's hair, trying to soothe her.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Anna wanted to know, anger touching her voice. She too was immediately showered with memories of their last night on the Moon Kingdom. She remembered the look of pure hate and evilness in the man's eyes as he sent them to their deaths, and also remembered the unbearable pain she went through when he found her alone.

"We had our suspicions, but..we were hoping we were wrong that King Meerages came back." Marco sighed. "We're sorry girls, but this was something that you also had to find out for yourselves. We thought it was better this way so you would be more prepared for what's to come." Tanya lifted her head from Anna's shoulders and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's all right, I'm okay now," said Tanya, her voice shaky. "It was just a bit of shock, that's all. Just, all those memories..." She shuddered, then gave everyone a determined look. "But I swear I'm going to get revenge for what that maniac did to us!" She angrily punched her right fist in her left palm.

"Calm down Tanya! What's important is not revenge, but to protect and defend this planet and all those who live in it. Remember, revenge isn't always sweet. It leaves a bitter taste for those with bitter hearts." said Marco, walking up to Tanya and putting a paw on her hand.

Tanya remained quiet for a moment. She lifted her head, giving Marco a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'll concentrate on what is important now." She leaned forward and hugged Marco hard.

Anna was about to say something when there was a soft knocking on the bedroom door. The door softly opened and James stuck his head inside. "Hi girls," He turned to look at Anna. "I was wondering if you can do a little errand for me and your mom. Do you think you can go uptown and get a few office supplies for my trip?"

Anna gave her father an annoyed look, but got up quickly. "Sure Dad, we'll go for LESLIE." she said, emphasizing his wife's name. She wanted to make it clear that she STILL didn't accept her as her mother. Mr.Kendon sighed, then rolled his eyes as he closed back the door.

"You like making him mad, don't you?" asked Tanya with a impish look on her face. The taller girl just smiled mischievously and shrugged.

-------------------------------------

Uptown Manhattan:

"Are we almost there yet?" complained Tanya as she followed Anna through the immense crowd, trying to find the address her father gave her. The wind blew hard and nearly took off the small straw hat Tanya was wearing.

"Come on, keep your shorts on! The store should be just across that street!" Anna looked around at the buildings' number and names, then pointed to one across a busy street. Suddenly, a stronger gust of wind blew and whipped the straw hat off Tanya's head and back down the block they just came from as she gasped in surprise.

"MY HAT! Uncle James is going to be so mad if I lose it!" shouted Tanya, then tearing off down the sidewalk after it.

"Tanya, wait up! You might get lost!" Anna warned, but it was too late. There were so many people out in the streets, trying to get some last minute shopping done for school and work for the Fall, that Tanya's small figure was lost in moments.

-----------------

Tanya frantically tried to catch up with her wayward hat, but it was almost impossible. It was like someone was pulling and tugging at it. She bumped into many people, murmuring "sorry" as she rushed by. They all just gave her an annoyed look. After running almost four blocks, the small hat finally stopped in front of an abandoned building where few people were. Sighing with relief, she ran up a little faster to pick up the hat before it blew away again. She was about to reach it when a tall figure suddenly stepped forward, reached down, and picked it up in quick movements. Tanya, not expecting anyone, couldn't stop in time and slammed into the hard figure with a surprised yell. The impact sent her sprawling on the sidewalk on her behind. "OOOWW!" she yelled, rubbing her sore spot. She then looked to see who she bumped into. When she did, she blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't see you! I mean..." Tanya stopped and moaned softly in pain, still rubbing her behind. She blushed harshly once more. Looking down at her was a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen, a clean-shaven, almost god-like face, and an amused, handsome smile. His hair was platinum blonde, cut short, close to his head.

"Please, do not be too concerned. It was my fault also. Allow me." said the tall man in a thick European accent. He held out his hand and helped Tanya stand up. The smaller girl had to look up high into the man's eyes, since he was so tall; at least over six feet two inches. He brushed off his blue suit and looked at her for long minutes.

Tanya continued to look up at the man curiously, his face beginning to look familiar somehow. She then realized she was looking too long and blushed harder. "Oh! I'm sorry, it's just that, you look so...fami.." She stopped herself in mid sentence and laughed nervously. "HAHA, that's so silly! It can't be, right?" She laughed again with her one hand behind her head.

"Well, considering I just came from France, that might be hard to do," the man chuckled. He looked down at Tanya seriously. "But it is good to meet beautiful women in a strange country like this." The man suddenly reached forward and laid a finger on Tanya's chin and began to softly trace her dark jaw line. "My name is Javier, and I'm at your service. What is your name, beautiful maiden"? In his mind, the man chuckled evilly to himself. _As if I didn't know!_ he thought maliciously.

The young girl was too captivated by the sheer handsomeness of the man to realize something was wrong. "Ta..Tanya." she said softly, looking deep in his eyes.

"Ah, a beautiful name, for such a beautiful young woman." he said seductively as he continued to stroke her cheek. None of them even noticed that so many minutes of passed, staring into each other eyes. Unable to help himself, the man calling himself Javier continued to stroke Tanya's chin, then her cheeks. It was the softest thing he had ever felt. "So young, so fresh; so..virgin..." Desire was thickening the man's voice, and almost unconsciously, his loins tighten. Never in his existence had he wanted and needed anyone so bad...that is, besides ultimate power, of course. It almost hurt as his loins tightened more and blood raced threw his veins with raw passion. _Just one taste..just one little taste for now,_ the man thought. He suddenly cupped Tanya's chin in his large hand and lifted her face up to meet him as he slowly bent down his head. Tanya could only close her eyes slowly as his lips gently grazed her own, inexperienced mouth. Just as the kiss deepened slightly, a voice cut through the air.

"TANYA! TANYA, WHERE DID YOU GO?" yelled out Anna, looking around frantically. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight she saw; a tall man had her cousin's face in his hand and locked in a kiss. As soon as Anna stepped into the scene, the man looked up and growled angrily at being interrupted. Anna gasped as she saw the look on his face. It was like a hungry wolf, going in for the kill on his unsuspecting prey. Suddenly, the man let go of Tanya and closed his eyes for a second. He gave a silent command and quickly turned and walked away. Tanya stood dazed for a moment, then snapping her eyes open, she turned to the street. The light turned green, but Tanya didn't realize that as she walked right in the middle of the large street. Anna realized in a horrible second what was about to happen as a large truck was suddenly barreling high speed down the street toward her cousin.

With a frightened scream and burst of speed that came from deep in her soul, Anna sprinted forth toward the street, fueled by the fear of losing someone again so close to her. She jumped high on top of a parked car and leapt once again toward the street, quickly grabbing Tanya around her waist as she flew past. The large truck blasted its horns,just missing the girls by a few inches.

Landing across the street on the sidewalk, Anna gently laid the smaller dark-skinned girl across her lap and she as knelt down. She ignored the cursing of the angered truck driver as he speed away, blasting his horns once again. "Tanya? Tanya, please wake up! You HAVE to wake up now!" whispered Anna desperately as she shook Tanya.

After a moment, Tanya's eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes as she moaned softly. She turned her head and looked curiously at her cousin. "Anna? What...what am I doing here? What happened?" Tanya blinked her eyes in confusion. She weakly tried to stand with Anna's help.

"I don't really know what happened before, but you were about to become as flat as a pancake on the streets!" said Anna, dusting off her clothes. Tanya gave Anna a look of confusion and shook her head.

"All I remember was going after my hat., then meeting this...strange guy.Then, being held by you," Tanya said softly. She looked into the street once more, and saw her hat crushed beyond repair laying there. "Oh no, my hat! What's Uncle James's going to say?" the girl cried despairingly.

"Never mind that. Let's just get out of here and hurry home. This is getting very weird, and we need to find out what's going on!" said Anna sternly. She grabbed Tanya's hand and pulled her along with her up the now crowded sidewalk. As they rushed off, the people gave the girls a look of surprise and confusion.

Away in the distance, unseen by anyone, the man calling himself Javier watched the girls hurry away. "Soon, it will be too late to escape me, my little one. Very soon." the man whispered darkly to himself. He snapped his fingers, and disappeared and a dark blue flash.

--------------------------------- 

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 8

Morning in the Kendon residence a few days later started out normally, although a bit slow. The school year had finally begun, much to the groans of the girls. Luckily, Tanya's credits from Japan allowed her to go on to the 10th grade with Anna instead of finishing the 9th grade. The girls were actually looking forward to it, and were happy to finally get the new uniforms the school provided for them and be in some of the classes together. That is, at least ONE of them were happy that early morning.

"Tanya, will you please come out? We are going to be late for our first day of school!" Anna shouted as she pounded on their bedroom door. Marco and Dief both sat next to Anna, a look of disapproval on their faces.

"NO! I won't come out!" shouted Tanya from the other side of the door. "I look ridiculous in this! Not even Juuban High's school uniform was this bad. I'm NOT coming out, and that's final!"

Anna gave a sigh of annoyance and leaned her back against the door. "I told you the uniform looks fine on you!" The taller girl blew out a breath, exasperated. She was trying to get Tanya out for almost an hour now, and she didn't want to waste anymore time. She turned back to the door. "Tanya, you're going to be 16 years old next month! Will you quit being so immature? Whatever childishness you still have had better stop. We're in a new school now." Anna said quietly. "Next year we'll be in the 11th grade. After that is our last year in high school, and we are obliged to plan the rest of our lives at that point, not hide from it. We can't be worried about trivial things like worrying about our looks. So, in other words..." The taller girl took in a deep breath. "GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OUT HERE, NOW!" screamed Anna, angrily giving a final pound on the door.

"Okay, okay! Don't have a heart attack!" said Tanya, finally opening the door. As she stepped out, the raven-haired girl couldn't help but feel bad for acting the way she did. Now that she thought about it, as she gave one last look back at the mirror in the bedroom, the red and black plaid skirt, white shirt, black jacket and black dress shoes making up the St. Thomas Aquinas Catholic High School uniform really didn't look so bad. Her black hair was done in an elaborate French roll with pieces of her hair falling and framing her beautiful face and flawless dark skin color.

"Finally!" Marco walked up to Tanya and laid an affectionate paw on her foot. "Tanya, believe me, we would not send you out if you didn't look alright. This is a very important time of your life, and you should go through with it." He turned to the others, and both Dief and Anna nodded at this.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Marco. I'm sorry." Tanya sighed. She lifted her head and gave a small smile, then went into the bedroom and picked up her school bag. "Let's go!" she shouted.

"About time! You caught alot of Usagi-chan's bad habits!" laughed Anna as she slipped on her school book bag on her shoulders. She dragged Tanya by the hand out the door. The shorter girl had a huge sweat drop over her head as she tried to keep up with her cousin.

Tanya was quiet all the way to their destined bus stop. As they walked, Anna gave her cousin a concerned look. "Tanya, are you alright?" she asked softly. The taller girl didn't like to see her cousin looking so sad and quiet. For some reason, it brought out the protective side of her to see her this way.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine!" Tanya said, putting on a little smile. "It's just that I've been thinking about all that has happened in the last couple of days, with the attacks and the new enemy and all, and what they mean. It's kind of sad to think that our time of peace is really over now. I mean, it's hard to believe, but maybe we might never get a chance just to be normal girls again." Tanya sighed sadly as she shifted her book bag on her shoulders.

"Well, I have been thinking about that too." Anna said quietly. "It's almost like, our struggles against evil is..endless. I thought we left all of that behind in Japan, but I guess not." She turned to give Tanya a sly look, "But don't tell me that you LIKE this boring peaceful life. I actually kind of miss kicking evil butt!" she teased, nudging Tanya's side and winking.

The smaller girl glared at Anna. "Quit it!" she said, feigning anger, but then broke down in giggles and smiled gratefully at her cousin for making her smile.

A moment later, she sighed. "No, I'm serious. I mean, what if this time, we might not be able to defeat them? The other Sailor Senshi are in Japan and won't be here to help us if we need them. " Tanya looked up at Anna seriously. "It's almost like... we're on our own. It's really weird." Her eyes started to slowly mist.

"Don't worry about it, Cuz." said Anna with understanding as she put her arm around the smaller girl's free shoulder. "I'm sure that if we do get in serious trouble, they'll be here before we know it! Marco and Dief said that we still have the power to Sailor Teleport, and..."

Before she could finish, a deep sounding scream fill the morning air. Both girls looked up in surprise, then nodded to each other and raced to where the scream was coming from. It was coming from the parking lot of an old library that had a sign saying it was condemned.

As they reached it, they saw Pitkin softly chuckling to himself. "Yes, you would do fine for collecting energy for our great King!" the little man said with glee in his voice. He was floating over an obvious high school student on his way to school. Anna and Tanya watched secretly from behind a car in horror at the young student, who was screaming as his body was being transformed from the inside by another one of the warriors brought by the small, evil man. His body suddenly grew bigger, and his skin turned scaly as his arms turned into snakes. His face morphed and took on the appearance of a snake. When the transformation was over, the now possessed teenager got up and bowed to Pitkin. "Slithers at your service, my master!" he hissed out.

"Looks like we're going to be late after all," whispered Tanya. Anna narrowed her eyes, already getting angry, and both girls headed to the side of the building near its empty parking lot, careful to keep out of sight. Anna took out her henshin pen.

"POLARIS NORTH STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!

"SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!

In a blinding flash of light, both girls transformed. The Sirius Emerald Star Stone morphed and transformed into the large black opal. When it was done, they were ready for action and rushed forward to the scene.

"Hold it right there, Pitkin!"

The little man looked up in surprise and watched as the two dark-skinned senshi ran up to him and his warrior.

"Ahhh, I am so honored that you remembered my name!" sneered the henchman, "Now all the fun can start!" He gave a sinister laughter.

"Thanks to you and your so-called Master, that's not all we remember!" retorted Super Sailor Sirius. "As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Representing the Star that has guided humanity since the beginning of time, I am Sailor Polaris, and you will NOT be tolerated!" shouted Sailor Polaris, coming up next to Sirius.

"Oh dear, not that speech again," Pitkin sighed, floating down and feigning boredom. He turned towards the demon possessed man besides him. "Slithers, kill them both, NOW!" He then turned towards the senshi with a look of hate. "And don't think you can easily beat him. I made him twice as strong as the others. Have fun!" With a puff of orange flames, Pitkin disappeared.

In a move as quick as lightning, Slithers stretched forth his snake arms, trying to wrap the two senshi and squeeze the life out of them. With heighten reflexes, both girls quickly jumped up and flipped out of the way, landing a few feet away near the back alley.

"We'd better watch out, he's fast!" said Sailor Polaris. Sailor Sirius nodded and called forth her scepter. She never got a chance to use it as Slithers quickly stretched forth his arms again, this time entrapping Sirius in his snake arms as she screamed. The scepter fell on the hard ground with a small clank.

"NOO! Damn you!" screamed out Sailor Polaris. Running up to the monster, she shouted out, "POLARIS MAGNETA FREEZE!" But the strong laser ray of cosmic energy never reached the monster as he stretched his other arm and slapped the power away as if it was an annoying bug. Sailor Polaris rushed forward and tried to punch and kick him, but in move too quick to see, Slithers captured Sailor Polaris in his grasp and began to squeeze hard.

Sirius gasped as she felt the life being squeezed out of her. The creature squeezed harder as he felt the depleting life force. "Polaris!" she whispered, nearly out of air. She felt her eyelids getting heavy, and black spots circled before her eyes, signfying she would soon go unconscious. Slithers gave a roar of triumph as he lifted both girls in the air. With hardly an effort, he threw them into the window showcase at a clothing shop across a small street.

The two girls screamed in horror as their bodies smashed heavily through the glass, shattering the window. They fell to the hard floor with a sickening thud. Groaning painfully a moment later, Sailor Sirius tried to sit up, but found she could barely move. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth. She turned her head and saw Sailor Polaris struggling to get up too. With much effort, the North Star senshi finally stood up and limped over to Sirius. Pieces of broken glass crunched under her boots and blood trailed down on the side of her face.

"We...we can't beat him!" said Sailor Sirius in short breaths as she stood up with Polaris's help. She looked up at her with hopelessness.

"Your energy belongs to me!" screamed out Slithers. He jumped down in front of the smashed out windowpane, and blew yellow mist over them. Both girls screamed and fell to the floor as the energy was being drained out of them. _Damn! Is this how all our efforts going to end?_ thought Sirius angrily to herself. Suddenly, all the anger that she felt slowly and steadily began to build up. It can't end like this..it CAN'T! _There's no way! I'm not going to let it end like this. I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!_

Unknowingly, the Sirius Emerald Star Stone slowly morphed back and materialized on a silvery chain around her neck, then started to glow. It was quickly gathering the energy and anger from within Super Sailor Sirius's heart, where the creature cannot reach.

"I've gone through so much already! I can't let myself and Anna down," whispered Sailor Sirius to herself. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the disfigured creature laughing maniacally over them. She got up slowly, pain etched on her face, and faced the monster.

"I...I...won't let you...defeat me!" said Sirius weakly, struggling for her breath. Steadily, the Sirius Emerald Star Stone grew more and more brighter, its blue light making an aura and protecting her body against the creature's energy draining mist. "I...won't let your master...take over my world!" Taking a deep breath and balling her fists, she shouted the first words that came into her mind. "SIRIUS...STAR...POWER!" The powerful jewel, reacting to her anger, blasted forth in an enormous burst of heavy blue light energy. With the force of a large explosion, it completely knocked Slithers a few feet away from the dark-skinned senshi and cause more damage to the window showcase. Screaming horribly, the warrior monster landed hard on the ground, almost unconscious.

Exhausted and still in pain, Sailor Sirius fell to her knees, panting very hard. A moment later, she slowly got up and walked over to Polaris. With shaky hands, she helped her cousin stand up. Stepping out of the store window, they looked at the damage toll with widen eyes. Sailor Polaris looked at Super Sailor Sirius in amazement. "How did it do that?" she asked, looking at the now semi-dull jewel as it slowly morphed back into the large black opal.

"I..I'm not sure." said Sirius, looking down on her chest where the Star Stone was a moment ago. They crossed the street again to where they first arrived, and she bent down and picked up the Sirius Scepter on the floor where she dropped it. "Marco said something before about the Sirius Emerald Star Stone reacting to my emotions and knowing when I needed it the most." She slowly wiped pieces of glass that was still in her black hair.

Suddenly, an enraged roar filled the morning air, and Sailors Polaris and Sirius turned their heads quickly to see Slithers heading straight for them, his snake arms shooting forth to grab them in his clutches. With a gasp, both girls jumped high in the air, just missing Slithers as he jumped and landed on the spot where they were just in. The two senshi landed and ran quickly to the spacious parking lot nearby, the creature close behind them. Slithers jumped high, sailed over their heads, and landed right in front of them, blocking them from running any further. "HAAHAHAHA! At last I have you, and your energy will belong to me! Surrender NOW!" The monster prepared to shoot forth his snake arms.

"Get a clue, Ugly! We're not surrendering to you!" shouted out Sailor Sirius. With the little strength she had left, she raised her arm with the scepter, and pointed at the demon. "Please, oh please don't fail me now!" whispered Sirius desperately, her eyes closed as she thought about earlier when she didn't have a chance to use it. She snapped open her eyes, giving the monster a determined stare. "SIRIUS SCEPTER ILLUMINATE!" she screamed out. The massive laser of pure light energy shot forth from the scepter, striking him right in his eyes. With a scream of pain, Slithers fell again to the hard ground, unconscious. His body lay still for a second, then it convulsed as yellow mist came floating out of the mouth. Immediately, the body began to shrink and turned back to the unfortunate school student once again. The mist floating on top of him began to take shape, forming once more into Slithers. Roaring in frustration, he slowly floated back down on the ground near the unconscious boy, and turned to glare at the two senshi. With a loud and evil roar, he shot forth one of his snake arms. Both girls quickly jumped away from each other and landed on either side of the demon, carefully avoiding his grasps.

"The only thing I hate worse than evil scum like you, is snakes AND evil scum like you! POLARIS MAGENTIC FREEZE!" shouted out Sailor Polaris. The massive pink cosmic ray blasted heavily on the groggy Slithers, striking him fully on the chest. His mouth opened in a silent scream of frustration as he soon found out that he could not move his frozen body.

"Time for you to make a permanent absence! SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH! CAPTIVATION!" shouted out Sirius, hardness set in her voice. She threw her right hand in the air, gathering energy in her open palm and clamping it in a tight fist. She quickly brought it down to her lips, and opened her hand, and kissed her palm. She blew the kiss toward the creature. Heading straight for the creature, the kiss imprint grew into a black energy ball, growing bigger and bigger by the second. When it reached the creature, the ball entrapped him as it crackled with energy. The ball shrank, crushing the Slithers inside, and after a silent second, the ball exploded, scattering pieces of electricity and scales everywhere.

When it was over, Sirius collapsed once more in exhaustion, falling to her hands and knees. Polaris gasped and rushed over to her cousin. "Sirius, are you alright?" She quickly began helping her up.

"Ye..yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here" said Sailor Sirius softly, laying her hand on Sailor Polaris's. The taller senshi nodded, and putting her arm around Sirius's waist, they both quickly exited the large parking lot.

"I guess we need to come up with a GOOD excuse this time for being late!" Sailor Polaris groaned as the girls powered down. With sadness in her eyes, Tanya could only stare up at the sky as the police sirens came blaring in the background.

----------------------------- 

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 9

The Vortex Ship:

"FOOL!" screamed out King Meerages as he shot out a powerful blast of dark purple energy at Pitkin. The smaller man let out a blood curdling scream as his body was flung across the gigantic Throne Room and slammed into the heavy metal wall.

Upon impact, Pitkin slowly slid down the wall, blood trickling out the side of his mouth. When he reached the floor, he painfully tried to get up, but barely made it. He looked up fearfully at King Meerages. His eyes were now blazing red, and his long platinum blonde hair was whipping about his face from a gust of wind that seemingly came from nowhere. He looked at Pitkin with contempt and disgust on his face.

"Why did you go behind my back and attack her? You nearly ruined my plans in getting what I want!" the big man yelled. He raised his arms above his large frame and prepared to fire again.

"W..Wait Master! Forgive me!" stammered out Pitkin weakly, desperate for his life. "I only thought I did what you wanted! To get rid of those...those...troublesome girls! If we did, we could rule this whole unive..."

"Do I have to remind you AGAIN, why those girls are alive?" interrupted King Meerages darkly, bringing his arms down. A look of puzzlement and confusion came over the small man's dark face. The King growled, then turned away from Pitkin in disgust. Slowly, he walked back up the little steps to his throne and stood in front of the glass casing that held the Black Star Crystal. Putting his hands to the sides of the casing, he peered into it, looking at the black pulsating crystal in an almost a loving way. His eyes turned red once more.

"This is the last and only time I will explain this, so you had better listen up. Those girls are the reincarnation of the Sirius Princess, and Lady Anja, the daughter of the Polaris Duke. They are the remnants of the Silver Millennium. I knew it the moment I felt their energy, their essence," The man's hands griped the sides of the casing harder. "And I knew it the moment I felt HER lips on mine." King Meerages closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered the erotic sensation of kissing the young dark skinned girl, and his loins tighten just slightly. A moment later, he snapped his eyes open again. He turned away from the crystal and looked towards Pitkin.

"If I am correct, then those two will have the Sirius Emerald Star Stone, and the Polaris Sapphire Star Stone." He frowned annoyingly. "If only those girls were in the Sirius System like they were supposed to when the Dark Kingdom attacked all those years ago. Those crystals would have been mine long ago. Next to Queen Serenity's, they are the most powerful in this galaxy. When I have them in my possession, I can then charge and power-up the Black Star Crystal. Then this planet...no, this entire _universe_ will be mine for the taking!" King Meerages closed his hands in tight fists, dark purple energy crackling around them. "Revenge will be mine, for the humiliation the White Moon Queen put me through! No one seals me away for a thousand years and not pay for it!" The big man let out a deep dark laughter that echoed down the long corridors.

Pitkin softly cleared his throat. "Master, I believe there is something you should know. They are very formidable, and will not be easily defeated! Even when I strengthen Slithers, he was no match. See for yourself, if you don't believe me." King Meerages shot Pitkin an annoyed looked as the smaller bald-headed man painfully opened his hand, and the small silver orb appeared. The top of it opened up, and a holographic image appeared from it. It began to show images of the latest battle with Super Sailor Sirius and Sailor Polaris against Slithers. King Meerages looked on with a bored expression on his handsome face, until towards the end, when he saw the full power and strength of the Sirius Emerald Star Stone when it gathered all the emotional energy from Sirius, and knocked back the warrior. When the whole battle was played, ending with the defeat of Slithers, King Meerages gave Pitkin a hard, evil look.

"Make no mistake, I WILL get what I've come for, and no one will stop me. NO ONE!" the huge man shouted. "I will give you another chance to get that Star Stone. But know this; my patience is running out." He scowled at Pitkin. "Just to make sure this doesn't foul up again, and no more of my warriors are wasted, I will take this mission along with you. That way, it will be impossible to fail!" Once again, the man's eyes glowed red, anticipation making his greedy soul warm with excitement. The thought of holding the Sirius Princess in his arms excited him beyond anything else, and with that thought, the King laughed again, his evil voice booming through out the Throne Room, the halls and beyond.

Pitkin smiled evilly and straightened himself before his master. "Yes, impossible! I will go prepare at once, My Sovereign!" Pitkin bowed and was about to leave, but was stopped by Meerages's dark, voice.

"Remember, even though I will be there, this is your last chance. Fail me once again, and death will be too good a punishment!" said King Meerages, his ice blue eyes narrowing.

Pitkin gulped in fear, then disappeared in a burst of orange flame.

-------------------------

St. Thomas Aquinas Catholic High School:

"On your mark, get set..." At the word "GO!", the coach for the girl's track team fired the starting gun, signaling for the girls to start running.

In a flash, Tanya ran ahead, her long slender legs pumping faster and faster on the ground. She easily passed one girl, then another, and another a second later as her long black hair streamed behind her in the late afternoon October air. In the bleachers and benches, many people were cheering on their favorite runners on the race tracks, jumping up and down and shouting with excitement. Anna nervously had her hands clasped before her, watching her cousin intensely as she passed another girl. "Come on Tanya, you can do it!" said Anna quietly, barely audible in the noisy crowd.

The finishing line came closer and closer, and with a burst of energy deep inside her, Tanya dashed forward and broke through the finishing line tape a full three seconds before the other runners. The crowd cheered loudly, and Anna let out a yell of victory.

Breathing hard, Tanya rested her hands on her knees, then wiped off the sweat on her forehead as she looked up and around. Anna ran up to her, picked Tanya up with her strong arms, and twirled her around, giggling all the while.

"You did it Ti! You were great!" laughed out Anna. Tanya could only giggle and hold on until her cousin finally let her go.

"Yeah, and now I'm dizzy to boot!" Tanya swayed a little as she felt the world spinning around her. Both girls then broke out laughing and hugged each other once more. The track coach quietly walked up to them, his face beaming with pride.

"Tanya! That was great work!" The tall man smiled approvingly. "I believe you even broke the school's old record. We would be honored to have you on our track team, if you like. See you tomorrow bright and early?"

"Really? Me, on the track team?" Amazement showed brightly on Tanya's face. She had always been good with running back home in her country and Japan, but she had never considered she would break any records or be on a real track team. Maybe she was better than she thought! But then her heart sank a little. But at this time...she just didn't know.

"Why not? With this, we'll have two official athletes in our family! Me in gymnastics, and you in running!" Anna said. When Tanya was about to protest, Anna pulled her into a mock head-lock and covered her mouth with her hand. All of Tanya's cries of protest were then muffled. "She'll be there Coach Hawkins!" Anna gave a nod of approval and winked.

The older man smiled and nodded, then walked off back to the running track. Anna finally let Tanya go, and the shorter girl shot her cousin a look of annoyance. "What? I couldn't let you pass up a chance like that! You should go for it!" said Anna, her green eyes flashing with mischief.

Tanya sighed and smiled slowly a moment later. "I guess you're right," She stretched her taunt muscles. "I'd better go change." She turned to go into the school's large gymnasium.

"Want me to wait for you, so we can go home together?" Anna asked, running a hand through her long dark brown hair to brush it back as a strand fell in her face.

"No, it's cool! You go on and I'll catch up with you later at home!" shouted Tanya behind her as she ran off to the girl's locker room.

"Okay then, see ya!" The taller girl waved back as she also turned and ran back to get her books.

------------------ 

After changing from her P.E. uniform to the school's regular one, Tanya walked out the front entrance of her school, humming softly as she swung her book bag over one shoulder. After walking a few blocks, she turned the corner. Not noticing where or what she was doing, she walked right into a small mud puddle, tripped on a crack hidden beneath it, and fell most unlady-like in the muddy water front first, her book bag landing on top of her.

"ITAI! Oh man! I can't BELIEVE this!" Tanya shouted in frustration. She got up shakily and tried to squeeze the muddy water out of her uniform skirt and shirt, but only managed to get it dirtier. With a sigh, the dark-skinned girl gave up and continued walking down the block. Turning another corner, Tanya suddenly spotted the bus she was supposed to take speeding away. "HEY! WAIT! WAIT FOR MEEE!" screamed Tanya as she dashed madly for her bus.

The blue and white New York City bus paid no heed and continued to pull away, blowing exhaust behind it. Defeated, Tanya stopped running, coughing hard with her hand over her mouth as the bus roared away. _Oh well,_ she thought, straightening up and sighing, _Might as well take the train. Anna showed me yesterday, so I remember._ Tanya then turned and continued down the block until she went into a small nearly deserted park. With her head down in deep thought, she didn't notice a tall figure suddenly appearing right in front of her, blocking her way. She walked right into the hard figure and fell on the ground with surprised yell and painful thud. Tanya sat on the ground, dazed for a moment, then looked up at the figure with an angry glare.

"HEY! Why don't you watch where your going, BUDDY!" yelled out Tanya angrily. She was about to shout some more at whoever it was that was blocking her way, when she looked up and was suddenly struck silent. Standing before her was the same handsome man from a days before. Suddenly, memories about her near fatal accident flashed in distorted scenes in her mind. She remembered going with Anna downtown, then her hat flying away..then this strange man, but...nothing else. Tanya gasped in surprise as the images ended, then quickly got up and grabbed her book bag, a blush spreading across her dark features. "Oh my GOD! I am so sorry!" she said in a rush, straightening out her hair and trying to dust off her dirty uniform. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that!"

"That is quite all right, my dear." the tall man smiled seductively. As he looked deeply into Tanya's eyes, she stared back, confused as to where she saw them before. It seemed, they were so familiar, since _before_ those few days ago. Like they were from...another liftime. They were ice blue, and cold, like he would never care about anything, or anyone. Almost instinctively, Tanya step back slightly from the sheer hardness of those eyes.

Vaguely, she wondered if he had anything to do with what happened that day, when she was almost struck down by a truck, and she shivered unconsciously. _No, it couldn't be!_ she thought to herself, and almost laughed at herself for such a thought. The thick French accent the man was using suddenly made her remember his name. "Oh! You're that foreign guy, Javier from Europe, right?" asked Tanya. At the mention of the word "foreign", Tanya winced, and almost smacked herself in the head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that." She suddenly felt very embarrassed. She was as much a foreigner as he was!

"No, that is quite fine, mon cherie." chuckled the man. He smiled that ravishing smile once more, reached for Tanya's free hand, and lightly kissed the back of it. "I am very charmed to meet you again. Tell me, do you live around here?" With a graceful move, he stepped closer to Tanya, towering over her.

"Ahhh... no, I...I..live downtown more, actually." She swallowed nervously, almost unable to speak. Tanya trembled slightly at the look Javier was giving her. It was suddenly making her so nervous, her knees felt like they were made of rubber. It was almost like he was undressing her with his eyes. Tanya blushed once again at that thought, and carefully pulled her hand away from the man's grasp. "Umm, I'm sorry, I really need to go. It's late, and my family might worry..." Tanya said softly, looking around at the few remaining people passing on the street a little ways off, and at the sun just beginning to set. Suddenly, the small city park felt much smaller and very deserted in the presence of this man.

"No, please don't go yet." said the tall man, taking Tanya's hand once again. To the girl's amazement, his eyes harden even more. "Come with me on a little walk, it will only be for a minute." He smiled once again and looked deeper into Tanya's hazel brown eyes.

"I...don't know. I really shouldn't..." Tanya said uncertainly, taking a step back. Her heart suddenly began to pound harder in her chest with fear. Something told her she desperately needed to get away, but she couldn't tear her eyes from his.

Suddenly, the man's faced twisted in rage, and he grabbed on to Tanya's arms with both hands. "Hey! Stop it! What are you doing? LET ME GO!" shouted out Tanya in fright. She struggled hard to get free, but her small frame was unable to fight against the raw solid strength of the stranger as she fought with desperation. Her book bag fell in a crumpled heap besides her.

"I said you are coming with ME!" A fierce expression replaced the serene one the man had just moments ago. Tanya looked up with frightened eyes as he released one of her arms and waved a hand in front of her face. Black mist swirled out of his hand, and soon covered her small body. Immediately, Tanya moaned and went limp in the man's arms as her energy slowly began to leave her body.

"Yes! Soon, the Sirius Emerald and the Polaris Sapphire Star Stones will be mine, as well as the whole universe!" said the disguised man, greed dripping from his voice. He smiled softly, and gently passed his large hand through the black mist and traced the face of the unconscious girl in his arms. "So beautiful. From the first moment I saw you, I've wanted you..." The man gently caressed his hand along Tanya's dark brown cheek. He leaned his face closer, hoping to taste her delicious lips once more.

"YAMATTE! LET HER GO, NOW!" screamed out a young voice. Sailor Polaris jumped down out of a nearby tree, and as the man looked up in surprise, landed a drop kick on his head. Javier grunted in pain and let Tanya go as he fell hard to the ground. Nearly drained of her life force, Tanya fell in a heap as the black mist dissipated from around her. Sailor Polaris quickly ran over and gathered Tanya in her arms. She effortlessly jumped away, clearing about five feet across the park, and gently sat Tanya up against a nearby tree.

"Tanya, can you hear me? Please, wake up!" Sailor Polaris said desperately. Fear clutched at Sailor Polaris's heart as the thought of losing Tanya entered her mind. _No, I can't lose her, not like I lost mom! PLEASE!_ the senshi thought to herself as she gently shook the smaller dark-skinned girl. But Tanya continued to stay still, her face pale and breathing becoming more and more shallow.

--------------------- 

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 10

Kneeling besides Tanya, Sailor Polaris desperately tried to wake up the limp girl. "Don't do this to me again girl! You have to wake up!" she said. Suddenly, after what seemed like an eternity, Tanya finally moaned. Her eyes fluttered open, and she groggily began to shake her head. Slowly, the color returned to her face. Even Polaris knew that if she would have waited another moment, all of Tanya's energy would have been drained completely.

She blinked a few times, then looked up at the girl before her and gasped. "Sailor Polaris! What are you doing here?" Tanya unsteadily tried to get on her feet.

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing! Marco told me to look for you when you didn't come home like you were supposed to." Polaris stood up with Tanya. "Come on, let's get out here!"

"No one is going anywhere!" shouted out the man, getting up painfully and slowly walking forward. Sailor Polaris gasped in shock as she took a good look at his face.

"YOU!" screamed out the North Star senshi, balling her fists in anger. "You're the one who almost got Tanya killed that day! YURUSENAI!" With a battle cry, Sailor Polaris rushed straight for the man, intending to give him a good beating. The evil man merely smiled, stepping aside as Sailor Polaris rushed past him. When she realized he wasn't in front of her, Sailor Polaris turned around to face him again, and was immediately met with a huge blast to her chest.

Letting out a loud painful scream, the senshi fell hard to the ground with a loud thud. "Lady Anja, I presume." Javier said, giving a mock bow. He straightened back up and sneered at the fallen girl. "A quick temper can lead to a quick death. Remember that." He chuckled softly at himself.

"SAILOR POLARIS!" screamed out Tanya as she watched her cousin fall. She turned to give the towering man a hateful look. "I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but I am NOT going to let you get away with that!"

"Oh? You don't know who I am?" asked the man slyly. He closed his eyes, and suddenly, the wind began to pick up, blowing leaves and dirt everywhere. The stranger's hair turned white and began to grow out of his head to his shoulders. His skin suddenly paled, and his eyes turned an even more icy blue. When the transformation was done, King Meerages stood before Tanya in his full attire of black and dark blue royal armor. He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his broad chest, giving an air or arrogance.

Tanya's mouth fell open in shock as she recognized the face and clothes. "Masaka! That's...impossible!" she breathed out in disbelief. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "It doesn't matter! I...I'm not afraid anymore, and you're going down!" she shouted. She quickly looked around to make sure no one would see, and gave the man a hard, determined stare.

"SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER! MAKE UP!" she shouted. She ran her hand over the Emerald Star Stone on her necklace hidden beneath her shirt. Immediately, a white and violet light enveloped her body, casting everything near her in its glow. When the transformation sequence finished, Super Sailor Sirius stood in a fighting stance.

"Hmmm, I've been waiting a long time just to see that," King Meerages said with a sly smirk as he put a finger to the side of his mouth. "Just wondering what's underneath your uniform _does_ keep a man up all night." A lusty glint flashed in his eyes.

Sailor Sirius blushed and growled deep in her throat in anger, not appreciating that comment. She raised her right hand in the air, summoning her Sirius Scepter, and pointed it at the big man. "Well keep wondering buster! SIRIUS SCEPTER ILLUMINATE!" The powerful beam of light headed straight for its target, but by the time it reached King Meerages, he quickly disappeared in a flash, laughing in a mocking way.

"SHIMATTA!" cursed out Sirius. Forgetting King Meerages for the moment, she ran to Sailor Polaris and helped her up from the ground. "Are you all right Polaris?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just...just let me at him!" Sailor Polaris grunted in pain as she shakily got up.

The Sirius Star Senshi rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly as she helped steady Polaris on her feet. "You'll get your chance. But for now, let's just go home," Both girls smiled to each other, and turned to leave the scene. Suddenly, a blast of dark energy blasted the ground in front of them, and the two senshi where knocked roughly off their feet. They landed hard on the ground, screaming in surprise. When the dust cloud cleared, both looked up in to see King Meerages hovering above them. His lips turned up in an evil grin as he floated down to the ground. Polaris let out a small gasp of fear as the man she faced over a thousand years ago now stood before her, all too much like a nightmare come to life.

"Oh come now! You didn't expect me to let you go like that, did you?" he asked with a sneer. He smiled mockingly at their silence.

Sirius looked up angrily at him. "Just what the _hell_ do you want from us?" she asked. "Why are you using innocent people for your game?" Painful memories of how she and Anna died at his hands during the Silver Millenium began to flow through her young mind, and she narrowed her eyes as she thought of the innocent people he used and destroyed for his evil, at that time and now.

"This is NO game, girl!" growled the King. "I want the crystals you have. The Sirius Emerald Star Stone, and the Polaris Sapphire Star Stone. Give them to me, and maybe no more innocent people have to be hurt." He paused, raising his eyebrows as he waited for their answer.

"You maniac! We'll never give them to you! No matter what, we will find some way to defeat you!" shouted Sailor Polaris as she and Sirius stood bravely before Meerages.

The King gave them a scornful look. "Pathetic." he sighed. "Well, since you girls are so..insistant about not giving me what I want, I guess I have no choice but to destroy you." He shook his head in feigned pity. "Such a shame though. You would have liked ruling the universe with me." King Meerages looked at Sailor Sirius meaningfully.

"No, I wouldn't!" Sirius shot back with contempt. King Meerages eyes widened in outrage, and he snapped his fingers angrily. In an orange flash, Pitkin appeared next to him, his eyes gleaming and ready for a fight. He floated slowly down to the ground near the two senshi.

"Pitkin, you know what to do. Do NOT come back without those Star Stones." King Meerages said coldly. With one last look of hate to the two dark-skinned senshi, King Meerages disappeared in a dark purple flash.

"Well, looks like it's time for FUN!" Pitkin said gleefully, a big smile spread across his face. He raised his hands in the air and the small silver orb appeared in a swirl of dark light. It floated down into his hands as the girls watched in shock. With a yell, he thrust forward the orb, and let loose a powerful blast of white heat energy. The blast landed right at the spot the girls where before they quickly sprinted away.

"We can't keep going on like this! He has to be stopped once and for all!" Sirius shouted to Sailor Polaris. The taller senshi nodded and turned toward the small bald-headed man. With a yell, she jumped up high, and flipping over him and coming down fast, landed a hard kick at the back of Pitkin's head. The little man was so surprised, he didn't even have time to defend himself. He went down crumbling in the dirt.

Sailor Polaris landed behind Pitkin and stood in a fighting stance. "So do you surrender, or do we have to teach you a lesson?" she asked coldly.

"HA! Teach ME a lesson?" Pitkin yelled as he slowly and painfully got up and faced both the girls. He fixed them a look of pure hate. "Your fancy dressing won't mean a thing once I get through with you. You don't think I came unprepared, do you?" Madness gleamed in his eyes.

The small man raised the orb he had clutched in his hand high over his head, then floated back up into the air as he laughed in a high-pitched annoying voice. The silver orb flashed brightly, nearly blinding Sailors Sirius and Polaris as they turned away and shielded their eyes. Out of the orb, a yellow mist appeared. It traveled slowly down to Pitkin's face, then went into his mouth. Immediately, his body convulsed, then began to grow. Sirius watched in silent horror as Pitkin's body began to enlarge and spikes grew out like knives on his shoulders and back. A red armor suddenly appeared and covered his body. When the transformation was done, Pitkin was now over 6 feet tall, black spikes sticking out of his chest, arms, and legs, and covered with armor. Pitkin slowly floated down in front of the wide eyed senshi.

"Now we will see who teaches who a lesson!" shouted out Pitkin in a now darkened and deeper voice. He yelled out a battle cry and shot forth a massive blast of energy so fast, Sailor Polaris had no time to jump out of the way or defect it. The energy beam hit Sailor Polaris full in the stomach. She flew back a few feet screaming, and landed on the ground so hard, the impact left a dent in the ground.

"NOOO! Sailor Polaris! Anna!" screamed Sirius. Tears of shock and horror ran down her face. She screamed out once, then turned to look up at Pitkin angrily while balling her fists. "That is the LAST STRAW! I'm REALLY beginning to get sick of you!" she said, pointing out an accusing finger at Pitkin. "Surrender now, or else I will be forced to destroy you!" she finished, not bothering with her usual speech.

The now demonized Pitkin only sneered back at her. "The feeling's mutual! NOW DIE!" Pitkin screamed, and in a move as quick as lightning, shot out a massive blast of red laser energy. Sailor Sirius barely moved in time as the beam headed straight for her. It grazed her side slightly as she back flipped away and landed in a squat.

"Now you've got me MAD!" growled out Sirius angrily as she straightened up. A dull pain pulsed from the wound, but she ignored it. She pointed the Sirius Scepter she still held in her hands at Pitkin. "SIRIUS SCEPTER! ILLUMINATE!" The familiar massive amount of white light energy, fueled stronger by Sailor Sirius's anger, shot forth out of her scepter and struck Pitkin dead-on in his eyes before he had a chance to defend himself. With a scream, he crumpled to the ground on his knees, in pain and blinded, then fell unconscious. Super Sailor Sirius ran over past him to Polaris, who was still lying on the cold ground. Gently, Sirius gathered her in her arms.

"Anna? Are you all right? Please speak to me!" Sirius gently shook the taller senshi.

After a moment, Sailor Polaris opened her fluttering eyes and looked up at her cousin. "S...Sailor Sirius?" asked Polaris weakly.

"Yokata!" Sailor Sirius hugged her cousin hard. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Tears fell down on her dark cheeks.

"I'm fine!" Sailor Polaris smiled as she wiped a little bit of blood off her lip as she slowly got up and stood beside Sailor Sirius. "Did...we get rid of old mega-rat man." she asked weakly. Sailor Sirius was about to answer, when a sudden roar split through the early evening silence. A gigantic spiked ball with a chain attached to it swung down between the two, and they jumped out of the way a split second before it would have crushed them.

"There is NO WAY I am leaving here without those crystals!" screamed out Pitkin, fully revived by his increased powers. He screamed once again and swung the ball and chain in the air.

"Oh, you are _so_ wrong about that, creepo!" yelled out Sailor Polaris. "You ARE leaving, and definitely WITHOUT the crystals! POLARIS MAGNETIC FREEZE!" The large pink cosmic blast struck Pitkin in the stomach, where he was most vulnerable. The enlarged henchman screamed in pain, but because of the energized armor he was wearing, the power only slowed down his movements instead of freezing him entirely.

"Man, talk about never quitting! How can we _beat_ him?" said Sailor Sirius in disbelief, standing back to back with Polaris.

"The only way I can think of is if we combine our powers together. It might just work!" shouted her cousin. The two senshi stood in a fighting stance, a sense of power and working together flowing through their viens.

"Sounds good to me!" agreed Sirius. She raised her left hand in the air.

"SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!"

"POLARIS MAGNETIC FREEZE!"

In a flash of light, the two powers shot out of the two dark skinned senshi, and came together in the air in front of them in beautiful swirls of trailing lights. It then turned into an enlarged pink and black electric ball, and headed straight for Pitkin. Seeing the massive power coming toward him, the warrior roared in frustration as he tried move, but not fast enough. He wasn't even close to being fast enough to get out of the way. The large black and pink ball smashed heavily into him, entrapped him inside, then shrank down to half its size. After a second, the ball exploded with a tremendous force, and pieces of armor was thrown everywhere. The dying scream of Pitkin filled the air for a moment, then was gone, leaving the area in peace once more.

"Star dusted!" Sailor Sirius smirked in a triumphant way. She then jumped up high and cheered loudly. Sailor Polaris was quiet for a moment, then turned a sad smile towards her cousin.

"That's all great, but now we don't know why wants you and the Star Stones so badly." she said with a sigh. But before Sailor Sirius could answer, a loud thunder cracked in the air, and a moment later, a large black vortex opened up right behind of Sirius.

"Look out!" yelled out Sailor Polaris, rushing forward to push her away. Before she could reach her though, a large pale hand with the black painted fingernails shot out of the vortex and roughly grabbed Sailor Sirius from behind around her neack, nearly choking her. Before they knew what was happening, it started pulling her backwards inside the vortex.

Sailor Sirius could only gasp in horror as she tried to catch her breath. She stretched out her hand toward Sailor Polaris, pain in her eyes. "Polaris! H..H..Help!" She could barely whisper these words out before the black vortex closed around her and disappeared.

"SIRIUS! TANYA, NOOO!" screamed out Sailor Polaris, rushing forward to the vortex. She reached too late as it disappeared in a black flash.

For a moment, Sailor Polaris could only stare blankly at where the black vortex just was, unable to grasp how fast the whole incident happened, and the fact that Tanya was gone...really gone. She slowly sank to her knees on the ground, her heart sinking lower and lower. _A dream...please let this be a dream._ she thought frantically. But the silence that shouted at her only confirmed the fact that it _did_ indeed happen, and she had no idea where Tanya could be now.

"No" Polaris whispered softly at first. She looked up at the now night sky, the full moon shining down.

With a sob, she threw her head back and screamed, "NOOO!" Sailor Polaris hit her fist to the ground angrily, feeling more helpless than ever before in her life as tears of frustration trailed down her cheeks.

---------------------- 

To Be Continued. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon Dark Stars

Chapter 11

As soon as the now de-transformed Anna sadly came through the apartment door, Marco and Dief eagerly jumped up and rushed to her, wagging their tails to show their nervousness.

"Anna! What's happening?" asked Marco, worry in his eyes. "I felt an enormous amount of energy not too long ago, and I felt the Princess in danger before..." The golden dog stopped dead in the middle of his sentence and stared at Anna. The amount of sadness and pain he felt from the one-time Lady was so strong, he could only shudder at the feeling of it. Tears once again pooled in the girl's green eyes.

"Anna, are you all right? Where's Tanya?" whispered Marco, confusion on his furred face.

Anna stared back at Marco and Dief for a moment, a tear sliding down her cheek, before answering weakly. "I...I don't know what really happened. We were fighting King Meerages and Pitkin, and...we defeated Pitkin when Meerages disappeared, then all of a sudden, this hand came out of a...hole behind Tanya, and she was dragged into it. I.." Unable to go on anymore, Anna broke down, falling to her knees on the living room floor and sobbing loudly. How could she have lost Tanya like that? Why wasn't she stronger? Now, because of her, Tanya is in the clutches of an evil man that will destroy everything they knew and loved, and that tore at her heart like nothing else as she continued to cry.

"I KNEW it! It could only be the work of King Meerages!" said Dief said with disgust. "He's relentless, and he will _not_ stop until he's destroyed everything, just like he did the last time when he sided with Queen Beryl and Metallia!"

He sadly walked across wide spaced living room floor, and laid a gentle black paw on Anna's knee. "Please, you have to tell us exactly what happened." The black furred dog gently looked into her eyes

Anna shook her head, wiping away tears and finally collecting her thoughts. "There's no time to explain. How are we going to find Tanya?" She looked at Marco and Dief hopefully.

"Try the mini-computer, and see if you can focus on the energy waves left in the park from Meerages and Pitkin." said Marco, moving closer to Anna.

"Right!" Anna took out the mini comp with the sign of Polaris and Sirius intertwined on it from her coat pocket. She began to type heavily on it. Within moments, symbols and equations flashed across the screen. Then, a series of beeps started sounding, indicating it had locked onto something.

"Did you find something?" asked Dief, looking on in anticipation with the others.

"Yeah, it seems the energy left actually originated from somewhere else, someplace very big, and...high above us?" Anna said, checking again in puzzlement. Sweat formed on her dark forehead as she typed. The results were the same.

The intelligent dark-skinned girl looked up with worry. "From what the computer is telling me, it seems as though there's a large ship in high orbit over the Earth. The readings indicate that its in stealth mode. That's why its undetectable to everything else. Its also surrounded by a...space bubble that's from another dimension."

The tall girl sadly hung her head as she put the mini-computer back in her coat pocket. "And what's worse, Tanya's energy signature is there too," Tears once again formed in her eyes. "Tanya's up there, all alone, with someone who wants to destroy her." She looked up at Marco, the tears now flowing freely again. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we _must_ do. There has to be a way to find AND rescue her," said the golden haired dog. "If that King Meerages took the time to kidnap her, then he must have taken the time to keep her alive. We have to think of a way to come up with a plan before he realizes the power of the Star Stones and destroy everything we worked so hard to protect!" Marco stood on his four legs with determination. Anna and Dief looked at Marco and nodded, their thoughts on nothing but getting Tanya back home safely.

-------------------------------------

Vortex Ship:

Tanya's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she found herself lying in a small grassy field, surround by strangely colored flowers. The sky was a violet color, and two suns blazed down golden rays as beautiful birds of all shapes, colors, and sizes flew overhead. Tanya got up slowly and she looked down at her body. To her surprise, she was wearing the familiar white Princess gown. "Where...am I"? she asked herself as she looked around. "This all seems so...familiar."

"But of course it should! It's your home, Little One!" said a deep, baritone voice. Tanya quickly looked behind her and saw the image of a tall, dark skinned man wearing a long, dark navy blue robe, a golden crown with jewels on it, and a sword at his side. The royal emblem of Sirius shined on his chest.

"F...Father?" asked Tanya, her eyes growing wide with recognition. When the man nodded, Tanya let out a small sob and ran toward the tall figure, tears running down her cheeks. But as she was about to reach him, the King's eyes took on a red color. The hair turned white blonde and grew out, and he grew taller. Black nails grew on his fingers, and the skin turned a pale white. Tanya stopped dead in her tracks and watched in horror as the figure turned into King Meerages. He started to laugh a maniacal, evil laughter. He stretched forth his hands, and dark purple energy raced out towards her.

"NOO!" screamed Tanya as she jolted up awake from the awful nightmare. She panted hard as sweat poured down her face. Tanya composed herself a moment later and looked around to try and figure out where she was. She saw that she was in a very large bedchamber on a large bed with no head to it, and it was surrounded by a lavishly designed beg curtain. The curtain was see through and clearly meant to be part of a seductive setting. It was too dark to see much of anything else, except for a large door and a port window.

"What's going on? Where am I?" she wondered, fear gripping her heart. She looked down on herself and saw that she only had on a white flowing nightgown that was practically see-through. She blushed harshly at her semi-nudity, then gasped as she felt for her necklace. She sighed in relief when she realized she still wore it.

"I've got to get out of here!" Tanya said with determination. Shakily, she moved to the edge of the large bed, slipped off, and ran to the large door. Her heart pounding with hope, she almost reached it, when there was a sudden flash of dark, purple light in front of her, blocking her escape. The light morphed and changed into the very man Tanya was hoping never to see again.

"Leaving so soon? Tsk, tsk, you insult me!" said King Meerages, walking slowly up to her with a sly, evil grin. For a few moments, Tanya stared at the large, imposing man fearfully as memories of what happened a thousand years ago suddenly flashing in her mind. The shadow of the man enveloped her completely as he walked up.

"You..." Tanya whispered, hardly able to move with fear and anger. King Meerages gave a little evil laugh and stared at Tanya for a moment when he was done walking up to her.

"You have something that I need...and want, very badly," the King said darkly, breaking the silence. He pointed to the transformation necklace around Tanya's neck when he saw her confused look. "The Sirius Emerald Star Stone. I want it, and I want you to give it to me now."

When the King saw the look of defiance mixed with fear grow on the smaller girl's face, his eyes soften slightly. "I promise, just give me the crystal, and I won't destroy you, or your loved ones. My offer stands as it did a thousand years ago. Join me, and we will be powerful! The Universe will bow to us!" The King moved more closer.

"And my answer is still the same as it was a thousand years ago..NEVER!" said Tanya, trembling at his closeness as she tried to back away.

Suddenly, King Meerages groaned and grabbed a hold of Tanya around her waist. He pulled her close, forcing Tanya to look up at him as he tipped her head back, then bent his head down to give her crushing kiss, nearly bruising her lips. To her horror, the big man then picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He dropped her forcefully on it and positioned himself over her as his hand caressed her soft inner thighs, his lips still on hers. _Oh my god!_ Tanya thought, her body shaking uncontrollably. _Is he...is he going to...? NOO! Please, no! Yaten, my love, forgive me, please forgive me!_ Frightened, Tanya began pummeling against his chest with her small fists to free herself, but it was ineffective. Soon, Tanya's hands stilled on the large man's chest as his hands explored her inexperienced body in ways she never imagined, and a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before overcame her as she moaned softly and unconsciously kissed him back. The King finally broke the kiss after long minutes and reached for the necklace.

"Fine. If you won't give me what I want freely, then I'll just have to take it!" the King smiled wickedly. His large hand grabbed the Star Stone on Tanya's necklace while the other continued to grab at her thigh.

"NO!" Tanya sat up and struggled against Meerages to keep him from taking the jewel. She looked into his eyes, desperate to find some sort of compassion there. "Why? Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you!" she pleaded as the tears rolled heavy down her cheeks.

King Meerages laughed loudly and roughly pushed Tanya away from him. "You think this is all just about you, don't you? Well, it's not!" he said with contempt. He gave her a stare that made her blood run cold. "My interest in you isn't just pure desire. You are the key to my revenge. With the Sirius and Polaris Star Stones together, I can use them to find the ultimate crystal, the Ginzuishou. When I have all three, I can rule all time and space." The King smiled ruthlessly.

"The Ginzuishou? But.. why are you after that?" Tanya asked, her heart pounding as she dared to get off the bed to face him. She blinked in confusion as she tried to figure out what he was trying to say.

"Because my dear, it was that crystal that imprisoned me in that hellhole called the sixth dimension, and with all THREE crystals, the Ginzuishou, the Sirius Emerald Star Stone, and the Polaris Star Stone, I will send any who oppose me to the same fate!" He answered.

Tanya gasped in shock as King Meerages once again laughed, pleased at his plan.

--------------------------------- 

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 12

Tanya looked at King Meerages in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Queen Serenity banished you to the farthest reaches of the galaxy because of your crimes with the Dark Kingdom! She had no choice."

"Hmph! The only crime was that I didn't destroy her and her kingdom first!" King Meerages retorted, forgetting the Sirius Emerald Star Stone for the moment. "Because of Queen Serenity, I spent over a thousand years in solitude, grieving over everything that I've lost, pitying myself and all those who followed me." The evil king's eyes clouded over at the memory of the fateful night, shivering. "Then, an opportunity revealed itself when I finally learned to use the Black Star Crystal I stole. With it, I can finish what I started a long time ago and, _no one_ will interfere!"

With a flick of his wrist, King Meerages and Tanya were surrounded in a red light and disappeared from the King's chambers. A moment later, the light flashed again, and when Tanya looked around, they were standing in a very large room with many small portholes along the gray metal walls. At the end of the hall, there was a large black and silver throne with small steps leading up to it. Besides the throne, there was a small table, and sitting on it was a semi-large glass casing. Inside of it, there was a small black crystal. The coloring was dull, and it floated unsupported inside.

"There, the source of all my power, and the key to getting my revenge; the Black Star Crystal!" gloated King Meerages, his white hair blowing in an unfelt wind. Tanya looked at the crystal in amazement, fear, and other feelings indescribable to her. Shaking her head a moment later to clear it, she backed away.

"But you deserved it," said Tanya, turning to King Meerages sadly. "You let your greed and your corrupted heart control you, and you destroyed millions of lives. What else was Queen Serenity supposed to do?" Tanya looked at the tall man, tears pooling in her large eyes once again. "Think back, and remember all the she had to give up, just to stop you, Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia from doing any more damage. Can't you feel the pain, the suffering that everyone felt at their deaths?" she pleaded with desperation. "Can't you imagine the beautiful worlds you destroyed, the peaceful way of life now gone forever?

King Meerages was quiet for moment, and in an instant, the night the Silver Millennium ended flashed in his mind:

----------------------------------

Silver Millennium

August 3, 997 A.D.

Remains of the Moon Palace:

The Moon, once the center point of one of the greatest civilizations ever, now spun nearly devoid of all life on its axis as the Dark Kingdom, led by the madwoman Queen Beryl, continued its attack. The beautiful green garden that Princess Serenity loved to spend her time in was now destroyed, craters and rocks lying where there was once flowers and trees. Buildings, once grand and standing proud, were now reduced to rubble. Bodies were littered everywhere, and blood stained the palace walls and the now white and barren ground.

Queen Serenity, once the greatest Queen to rule the entire former splendor, lay beaten and bruised on one of the fallen pillars of her palace, and listened helplessly with a sad heart as explosions and screams still filled the night air. The ground shook, and the Queen watched in horror as another building fell. A tear fell down her pale cheek. _It's gone,_ she thought hopelessly, _It's all gone. My beautiful home.._

Suddenly, there was a flash of trailing light above and it traveled down from the black starry sky to land in front of the ruined palace not too far away from the Queen. It grew dull, then materialized into a tall figure. King Meerages, handsome in his full attire, looked around at the damage he helped cause and laughed softly.

"Who are you?" asked the Queen of the Moon weakly. She tried to sit up, but instead began to cough up blood. She blinked her eyes, and she gasped with recognition. "Meerages?" she rasped out in surprise. "You were behind this? How..how could this be? You...were one of our most respected dignitaries! This..can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is, Serenity," said King Meerages, a small amount of respect still in his voice at her bravery. "All of this could have been avoided, if you only would have just accepted the power of the Dark Kingdom as I and my followers have," he continued, looking back into the Queen's eyes in mocked pity. "Face it, Queen Serenity. The Dark Kingdom was too strong, and you lost."

"It's impossible!" said Queen Serenity in disbelief. She weakly grasped the Crystal Wand tighter in her hand and stood up slowly to face him. "It doesn't matter now. You will not be forgiven for this! Even if it means my own death, I will...banish you...forever, for the devastation you caused!" yelled out the Queen in pain. More explosions rocked the night air and she nearly fell.

"The Ginzuishou!" King Meerages said, his eyes widening. "Hand it over!"

"NOO!" screamed the Queen. Straightening up to her full height, she raised the Crystal Wand in her hands and pointed it at Meerages, the Ginzuishou glowing brightly at the tip. "Why would you bring about so much death and destruction? This..this was supposed to be your home too." Tears pooled in her dull, dying eyes.

"Fool! Didn't you understand the power and fame the Dark Kingdom promised?" asked King Meerages, a note disbelief in his voice. "When they came to me, they promised me EVERYTHING! The Earth, the Moon Kingdom, and the whole Universe!" With those words, the tall, pale skinned king threw his hands up in the air and laughed, electricity crackling in his hands. He looked down and gave the Queen a scornful glance. "Who in their right minds would give up a chance like that? You did, and now _you_ are the one who's dying!" King Meerages chuckled mockingly again.

"NO! This ends here, now! No more deaths, no more destruction!" Serenity yelled painfully. With an angry roar, King Meerages shot forth a bolt of dark lightning, trying to destroy the wand before she can use it, but it was too late.

The Queen quickly raised her hand again, and with a bright flash, the power of the Ginzuishou deflected the powerful blast. Then Queen Serenity pointed the wand at Meerages. "With some of the last of all my strength, I banish you all to a place where you will never again cause pain and sorrow! COSMIC..MOON...POWER!

A powerful pink light grew out of the large silver crystal, and in a flash, it turned into a ball. Quickly it headed straight for King Meerages, and as he screamed in frustration, it entrapped him inside. Slowly it raised up to the endless black sky with him inside it, and with a bright flash, it ripped into the black sky above. It hovered for a few moments, and with another flash, it turned into a colorful bubble and gently ascended into space. A rip between dimensions suddenly opened not long after and the bubble containing King Meerage floated in.

The crystal flashed once again, and after a moment, many little bubbles followed, containing King Meerages's followers and warriors.

They too entered the rip in space. The rip closed moments later, disposing half of the Dark Kingdom's forces for now. Queen Serenity breathed a sigh of relief after a moment, then slowly fell to her knees in exhaustion. Suddenly, Marco, Dief, Luna and Artermis ran up, tears flowing down their faces. "Queen Serenity! Hurry! It's the Princess!" cried Luna.

"It was Queen Beryl! She..she.." Unable to speak anymore, Marco hung his head and whined sorrowfully.

_No! My precious daughter!_ The Queen of the Moon thought desperately. Grasping for breath, she got up shakily on her feet and hurried after the talking cats and dogs to do anything she could to save her only child.

-----------------------------------------

Back in the present, King Meerages shook his head, ending the images before they could continue and blinking his ice blue eyes as he recalled the true memory of what happened. "I..didn't know..." he said softly. Could he have been wrong? Did he allow himself to be tricked and helped bring such death and destruction? But as quickly as the doubt entered his mind, he shook his head to clear it.

His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he pushed back the guilty thoughts. The King looked scornfully at Tanya standing before him. "No! They were _all_ fools for refusing the power of the Dark Kingdom, including your precious Knightstar family! If they would have accepted, they wouldn't have died so painfully." the King commented mockingly.

Tanya's eyes widened and she stood shocked for a moment as she recognized the family name. She backed away slowly, her hands at the side of her face as she shook her head in disbelief. "It...it can't be!" she whispered to herself. At the evil smile the King threw at her, Tanya's heart sank. It wasn't a taunt...it was true. Her family had died while she was on the Moon Kingdom. She was playing around in a party as her family...her whole planet...died a horrifying death at the hands of this sadistic man. At that second, her heart felt like it just broke into a million pieces. "It's..true. You murdered my family back then. You...killed everyone I loved!" Tears once again fell down her cheeks, the realization of the horrible fate of all she held dear sinking in. With a mournful sob, Tanya fell to her hands and knees on the cold, hard ground and cried sorrowfully. Her wonderful parents, King Marcopius, and her beautiful mother Queen Felicity, her uncle Honorius, her Aunt Mercya...dead for so long, and she didn't even know how until now.

King Meerages laughed dryly and looked at Tanya with cold eyes. "Tell me, little princess. How did it feel to see everything fall dead around you, hmmm? To feel such loneliness when your family wasn't there to protect you? Or does it hurt more that you weren't there to protect _them?_" King Meerages sneered.

At the King's slow approach towards her and the taunting words, Tanya's already fragile mind snapped, and she screamed out a loud painful cry, tears streaming down her face. Dead! They were all dead! Her family she cherished and loved during the Silver Millenium were dead, and she wasn't there to help them, to protect them! On her forehead, the sign of Sirius glowed white and strong, sending forth a pure white light. The Sirius Emerald Star Stone on her necklace glowed a powerful blue light. It surrounded Tanya's body, and suddenly, the Star Stone gave off a blue massive beam, reacting to the pain and sorrow that took over the young girl's heart. The power, strengthen by her anger, hate, and the unbearable sadness, struck the King right in the middle of his chest and knocked him all the way across the room, slamming him hard on the metal wall.

King Meerages slowly slid down to the floor, blood leaking out his mouth. He got up on his feet a moment later and wiped off the small trickle of blood from his mouth. "You WILL pay for that!" he said menacingly. His eyes glowed dark red and a dark purple flash of lightening crackled in his hands. Tanya continued to cry out, the blue light waving around her body. Then long moments later, out of breath, she collapsed on her hands and knees on the cold black floor, and the dark blue light slowly disappated.

For a moment, there was just silence as Tanya breathed heavily, sweat forming on her dark forehead. Painfully, she lifted up her head and looked at King Meerages with determination set in her eyes. "No matter what happens to me, " she whispered, narrowing her eyes. "I will NOT let you take over this Earth, even if it means my death! This, I swear on the souls of my lost family!" Tanya got up, wincing in pain, and passing her hand over her necklace and the jewel, threw her right arm in the air. "SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

As before, the violet and white light surrounded the dark-skinned senshi's body, wrapping her in the fuku that filled her blood and soul with power. The Star Stone morphed and changed into the large black opal. When the transformation was done, Super Sailor Sirius stood before King Meerages in a fierce fighting stance, ready for revenge.

"Oh really?" asked King Meerages, standing up straight. He held his arms out in front of him, his palms facing each other. Energy and power crackled in between his hands and fingers, glowing a dark purple color. The King snapped his head up, and with glowing red eyes, gave Sailor Sirius an evil smirk. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" he chuckled.

----------------------- 

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 13

Anna Kendon paced the floor of her large room, worry and frustration showing in her dark brown face and eyes. She felt helpless and alone, not knowing how she can help her cousin Tanya get back home.

"UGHHH! This is so CRAZY! Isn't there a good plan we can come up with yet?" Anna finally yelled out, stopping right in front of Marco and Dief, who were both sitting on the carpeted floor watching her carefully. "Isn't there anything I can do to help?" Anna ran her hand through her thick dark hair and gave Marco and Dief a pleading look. But before they can answer, she resumed pacing.

"Well, there might be, but I'm not sure if we're ready to try it." said Dief carefully. Anna spun around to face them and gave the black furred dog an outraged look.

"What? You mean all this time you've been sitting there, and you didn't say anything about coming up with a plan until now?" Tears began to form in her green eyes. "Please, if there's any way you know how to help Tanya, you've got to tell me now." Anna looked at each dog in the eyes. "Don't you guys trust me?"

"It's not a matter of not trusting you Anna, it's more of whether or not you're ready to take on an enemy as deadly and powerful as King Meerages," replied Marco, his golden fur shining in the full moon's light. "If we send you into this unprepared, it would prove disastrous for us all, especially Tanya."

"What's to say that me being there would won't help IMPROVE things?" Anna shouted, kneeling on the floor in front of the dogs. "It's just Tanya up there with Meerages, and I would think she would need all the help she can get. Please, Marco, Dief, you've got to get me up there. I don't know what I'll do if I lose Tanya. She's like a sister to me now!" Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

Marco and Dief looked at each other, uncertainty written on their faces. Then, with a smile, Dief nodded at Marco. The golden dog couldn't help himself and he smiled with proudness. "Alright, maybe it _can_ work." said Dief. "Quickly, transform and take out the mini-computer!"

"Hai!" replied Anna, standing up and raising her henshin stick in the air. "POLARIS NORTH STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!" The tall dark skinned girl was then enveloped in her colors of pink and yellow, and with a flash, she was standing ready in her sailor fuku as Sailor Polaris.

Sailor Polaris quickly took the mini-computer from her sub-dimensional space pocket and turned it on. "Okay guys, what do I do next?" she asked.

"Try and get a reading on Tanya's signature energy output again. By now, she should be transformed and sending out large amounts of energy," said Marco, walking up next to Sailor Polaris. She nodded, and her quick fingers worked furiously across the small keyboards. Many signs and equations flashed across the screen until a series of beeps sounded.

"I got it, I got it!" shouted Polaris, "She's in the main part of the ship, towards the large, main room, I think. But whatever's in there with her is quite powerful. The computer can hardly register it," The North Star senshi looked up with worry as she put away the computer.

"That must be the source of King Meerage's power." said Marco with a nod. "Now, Sailor Polaris, I want you to concentrate very hard on Sailor Sirius. Put all your feelings, your hopes and desires on saving your cousin, and place it on the Polaris Sapphire Star Stone. It's connected to Sirius Emerald Star Stone in a special way that if done right, it can bring those who hold them together, no matter where they are. The computer should be able to help also. Now please, CONCENTRATE!" Marco looked up at the tall girl desperately.

Polaris closed her eyes and let all the memories of their time together flow through her. She smiled as she saw them as four and five year olds in Jamaica on a visit, playing together in the park on the swings and playing princesses with their dolls. She then saw herself months later, crying when Tanya had to leave for Lybia again with her parents, knowing somehow it would be a long time before they saw each other again. Suddenly, the henshin stick materialized in her hands again. The Polaris Sapphire Star Stone suddenly began to glow brightly, and her body was enveloped in a bright pink aura, lighting the whole apartment. There was a rush of wind, and the pink light suddenly flashed brighter. When it suddenly died down, the room was empty, save for Marco and Dief.

"May the Gods of Polaris be with you, dear Lady Anja!" whispered Dief sadly. Beside him, Marco hung his head in sadness, hoping with all hope to see his beloved charge again.

-------------------------------

Vortex Ship

Earth's Orbit

Super Sailor Sirius stared frightened at the raw force of the power that King Meerages was forming in his hand. _I..I can't let everyone down!_ Sirius sadly thought to herself. _The future of the Earth, this galaxy, everything depends on me!_ Tears pooled once again in her eyes, and with a determined look, she raised her hand in the air and concentrated. Immediately, the scepter appeared, the tip glowing as bright as ever. Suddenly, Sailor Sirius felt the Sirius Emerald Star Stone grow warm against her chest, and she stood still for a moment to make sure it was no mistake. In a span of a few seconds, she felt a feeling so loving, so pure, it made her want to fall to her knees and cry again. Love and warmth entered her heart and soul, filling Sirius with hope and a feeling of purity that would make any other being feel like they were in heaven.

But as quickly as she felt the Star Stone grow warm near her heart, the warmth and feeling of love went away. _I wonder what that was?_ Sailor Sirius thought to herself, blinking in confusion. _Could it have been...Anna?_

But before she could think on it more, the evil man chuckled and gave Sailor Sirius a curious, amused look. "Do you REALLY think that little toy of yours will harm me?" He shook his head in mock pity. "This is going to be much easier than I thought"

The words were barely said when a blast of heavy dark purple energy leapt from his outstretched hands. But with lightening quick movements, Sirius dropped down to the floor with a scream and rolled away from the powerful blast as it struck the spot she was just in. Large chunks of the floor blew up and fell all around her, sending smoke and dust everywhere.

When the dust finally cleared, Sirius cautiously stood up and watched as King Meerages slowly walked out of the shadows and smoke towards her, an evil smirk on his face and malice in his eyes. "Now come on, we can do this my way, or the hard way," he said softly. He stretched a hand out, beckoning to the frightened senshi. "You don't remember, but from ever since I first saw you, I felt the amount of power you held inside. I felt the strength you possessed," His face softened a bit when he looked deeply into Sailor Sirius's eyes. "I..fell in love with you, and I realized what a great force we could be together. Come with me and rule the galaxies!"

The girl's eyes widen in shock at the words King Meerages said as he moved ever closer. She shook her head in disbelief and narrowed her eyes. "NO! How could you even THINK that you love me when you destroyed all that I held dear in my heart!" she said, her voice quivering with sadness, "You know nothing about love. All you know is greed and power, and to kill all that is good," She held her head up high and shot King Meerages a painful look. "I pity you Meerages, for all the things that turned your soul into nothing but bitterness and hate, but I will never join you. I will _never_ let evil such as yourself prevail!"

With a roar full of rage, King Meerages stretched forth his arms and sent a double blast of dark energy at the Star Senshi. With quick reflexes, she back flipped away from the blast just as the lightning struck the spot where she was just standing. She landed expertly and glared at the evil man.

"It's over now!" said Sailor Sirius. She clasped the Sirius Scepter with both hands and pointed it at the tall, imposing figure. "Prepare to be star dusted, creepo! SIRIUS SCEPTER, ILLUMINATE!" The powerful white energy erupted from her scepter, heading straight for the man's eyes. But instead of hitting King Meerages, he suddenly raised his hands, white electricity once again crackling between them. In a bright flash, the large glass casing appeared in his hands, containing the dark, pulsating crystal. He brought it right in front of him just as the scepter's energy reached him. The beam shattered through the glass casing, breaking it into thousands of pieces, and struck the Black Star Crystal. With a shocked expression on her face, Sirius could only watch as the crystal then hung in mid-air before King Meerages and began glowing brighter and brighter.

"Nani?" Super Sailor Sirius shouted, shielding her eyes from the blinding brightness the crystal gave off. King Meerages laughed evilly as the light enveloped him. The crystal suddenly grew slightly larger.

"HAHAHA! All the wonderful energy, MINE!" he laughed hysterically. The light dimmed, and King Meerages was now floating above her, more powerful than before. He was surrounded by an electric blue aura and his eyes glowed an evil red blaze. Energy crackled around the tall man's body loudly. He lowered his eyes and looked at Sailor Sirius with contempt.

"To think, all it took it was your little.._toy_..to release the Black Star Crystal from its casing! Now, to make it more powerful and take over this Universe, I want the Sirius Emerald Star Stone," He stretched forth a powerful glowing hand. "GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!" he yelled as he slowly floated back down on the metal floor.

"I will never let it fall in your hands!" screamed out the Sirius senshi, determination set in her eyes. "SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH! CAPTIVATION!" Powerful red energy gathered in Super Sailor Sirius's hand, and when she closed it to a fist, she brought it to her lips, then opened her hand and kissed her palm. She blew the kiss toward Meerages and the imprint quickly changed into the deadly black electricity charged ball. However, instead of hitting him on impact and causing any serious damage, King Meerages quickly gathered the power in his hands and absorbed it into his body as it reached him. A smirk spread across his face.

"Really. Is that the best you can do?" he taunted. He laughed hard a moment later, clearing believing he had claimed victory.

"I'll show you!" Sailor Sirius shouted. The scepter disappeared from her hands and she ran full force toward King Meerages. She jumped in the air, kicking out her leg to give the evil man a powerful kick to the head. But just before she came down on him, King Meerages casually stretched out his hand with his palm up. A powerful blast of dark red negative energy shot out and struck her full force on her chest. Red electric charges crackled around Sailor Sirius's body and she fell down hard on the Throne Room floor, screaming in pain. A sense of dread and unbearble pain coursed through the young dark-skinned senshi's body. _No!_she thought desperately to herself as she felt unconsciousness threaten to overtake her body. _I can't lose this, I can't!_

But try as she might, she couldn't bring herself to stand up once more to face the evil man, and hopelessness flowed through out her body. 

------------------------- 

To Be Continued. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon: Dark Stars

Chapter 14

Silence spread across the large black room as the brave, dark skinned senshi landed hard with a sickening thud and lay still in a broken heap, blood leaking out the side of her mouth. As she tried desperately to catch her breath, a sob escaped out of Sirius as she felt her heart shatter. All the pain, all the suffering that she had went through, would be for nothing. A feeling of hopelessness like no other entered the former princess's soul then, making her want to forget about it all and just give up. Would it be so bad if she did? Maybe all the pain would stop if she just handed over her Star Stone. 

She was about to surrender, but just then, a vision of her cousin Anna entered her mind, smiling at her and giving her courage. Sirius smiled back and accepted that small gift of strength, and quickly shoved the feeling of doubt back down and tightened her fists. No, she won't give up! This was one fight that she was NOT going to lose, no matter what the odds.

"Enough games!" sneered out King Meerages, "Hand over the Sirius Emerald Star Stone, now!" He walked up slowly to her, menace shining in his eyes and in his every step. "Give me the Star Stone, or else I'll be forced to destroy you. Please...I don't want to..."

"Go..to hell..." breathed out Sirius in a raspy voice, not hesitating for even a second in her answer to him. She shakily tried to get up on her feet, but instead winced heavily with pain and fell back down on the hard floor. Slowly, she raised her upper body with her arms, and with one hand, she whipped the blood from her mouth. "I'll die before I hand it over...to you..." Sirius winced again as pain overtook her.

The king narrowed his eyes. "So be it. Share the fate of this pathetic world you love so much. It's such a shame though. We would have had a wonderful life together." Meerages shrugged, then he brought his hands together again, as if holding a large ball, and started to power-up for a deadly blast. Above him, the Black Star Crystal continued to glow and grow bigger.

"I don't think so! POLARIS MAGNETIC, FREEZE!" yelled out a new voice. King Meerages, about to throw an immense blast before the voice shouted out, looked up in surprise. A massive pink cosmic laser knocked the man back several feet, slamming him to the ground and causing him to wince in pain.

Sailor Polaris jumped out of the blackness like an angel of salvation and landed right in front of Super Sailor Sirius in a crouch. She straightened up and assumed a fierce fighting stance.

For a moment, there was no sound except for a soft gasp from Sailor Sirius in the tension filled silence. The taller Star Senshi regarded King Meerages with heavy caution, waiting to see what his next move was. The tall man got up from the floor with a growl and turned to glare at Sailor Polaris. His dark red eyes then narrowed into rage-filled hate as recognition raced through his mind.

"Well, well, Lady Anja I presume," King Meerages said, walking very slowing towards her. "I should consider myself lucky, for not only will I get the Sirius Emerald Star Stone, but the legendary Polaris Sapphire Star Stone at the same time." He arrogantly cocked his head to the side with a smirk. "I think your Earth expression would be "Killing two birds with one stone", wouldn't it?" He chuckled at the senshi standing before him.

"There's no way you are getting ANY of our Star Stones, you sadistic psycho!" yelled out Sailor Polaris as she backed away slightly. "You don't frighten me anymore, and if I can help it, you will _not_ succeed in destroying our home. POLARIS MAGNETIC, FREEZE!" The dark skinned senshi threw forth both her hands now, sending a double blast of the cosmic rays. Her powers headed straight for the big man, but instead of doing him any harm, he calmly let the power strike him. Sailor Polaris watched in complete bafflement as it merely absorbed into his body, leaving no marks or anything. Sailor Polaris let out a surprised gasp and watched as King Meerage's eyes glowed brighter. With a wicked laugh, the power that Polaris sent raced back out of his body and headed straight for her.

Anticipating the move, Sailor Polaris quickly jumped out of the way and rolled away on the floor just as the power struck the ground where she was just standing. The power, increased by the King, blasted up heavy debris from the floor. As they fell back down, the debris struck the backs of Sailors Polaris and Sirius as they lay curled on the floor, causing them to cry out in pain.

Covered for the time being by the heavy smoke that followed, Sailor Polaris crawled painfully on the floor, trying to make her way to Sailor Sirius. Finally, she saw her cousin's form. "Sailor Sirius, are you alright?" she whispered.

Sirius looked toward Sailor Polaris with a tear-streaked face and nodded. "Yeah...But..I don't know if...if I can make it..if this keeps up..." she whispered. Pain was visible in her eyes as she coughed heavily.

The smoke mysteriously cleared seconds later, and suddenly, King Meerages slowly floated down towards them, his lips turned up in a grotesque grin as the Black Star Crystal floated high above near the ceiling. His feet softly touch the ground as he landed in front of the two star senshi. "At last, I will finally have my revenge on the Moon Kingdom for my imprisonment. And I think I'll start with you two!" He raised his right fist and energy gathered in it in a flash of sparks and electricity. "It's too bad I have to destroy such brave warriors like you, but...sacrifices have to be made sometimes." The King powered up again.

"Sacrifice this, MORON!" shouted out Sailor Polaris. She swung forward her leg in a quick kick to sweep King Meerages's feet out from under him. With a grunt, the tall pale man fell sprawled on his back on the hard metal ground.

"Sirius, you have to get up! COME ON!" yelled out Polaris as she quickly stood up and grabbed Sailor Sirius's arm, tugging on her to stand. Sailor Sirius blinked, confused for a second, and slowly stood on shaky legs. With a sad look in her eyes, Super Sailor Sirius stared down at the floor.

The pain, the fear, and the feeling of the loss of her normal life all flooded back into her heart and mind then, leaving her feeling cheated and angry at the life Fate had given her. She felt completely powerless to do anything about it...to change it, and she hated it, hated it more than anything she had in her life. She had known she would face tough times as one of the many defenders of Earth when she became a Sailor Senshi, but what would all that mean if her past and her present was destroyed by this madman? How could she go on when Meerages was so...powerful? Suddenly, deep inside, the anger grew more and more, and she began to feel all of her emotions spill forth. This was it, she couldn't back down, no matter how bad she felt. She _wouldn't_ feel sorry for herself now. Polaris was with her now, and she had to fight! She couldn't let Meerages destroy her present home as he did in the past. Sirius blinked, then calmly took a deep breath and began to speak.

"All I ever wanted was to be a normal girl, living with a family that loved me, living in peace, fulfilling my dreams," Sailor Sirius said softly, a quiver in her voice and her small hands balling into fists once again. She narrowed her eyes and snapped her head back up to give King Meerages a hard glare. For some strange reason, the man slowly backed up from the hate and despise in her eyes, "I..I.. thought all the fighting was done, all the hurt would go away, that...I could return to a normal life after the last battle. But all of my dreams of a peaceful life is gone now, because of _YOU!_" she said a little louder.

She threw her hand in the air, fingers spread apart, and brought it back down and pointed accusingly at King Meerages. "You took away all that I loved and made me happy in my former home, and now you want to destroy this one? I won't let you that away from me, I swear on the innocent lives you've taken! As sure as the Star that shines brightest in the Heavens, I am Sailor Sirius, and you WILL be vanquished!" Super Sailor Sirius yelled out as loud as she could.

"The same goes for me! Representing the Star that has guided Humanity since the beginning of time, I am Sailor Polaris, and when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but star dust!" shouted out Sailor Polaris.

"Your evil reign is done. Surrender now!" they both said together, standing back to back and pointing at the evil man, ready for battle.

"If I cared, I would have thought that was impressive, but I don't," said King Meerages, hate dripping from his dark voice. He raised both arms in the air and the Black Star Crystal slowly floated down to right above his head. He looked up and gave the girls a wicked grin. The Crystal had grown to about the size of a basketball. "Your talk means nothing to me. Feel the power of ultimate EVIL!" King Meerages screamed. His platinum blonde hair suddenly began whipping about his face and shoulders in a strange, unfelt wind. His eyes glowed brighter once again, and with a grunt, he shot forth his hands and shot out a burst of strong, dark purple energy.

"LOOK OUT!" screamed Sailor Polaris. Before Sailor Sirius knew what happened, Polaris threw herself in the path of the powerful beam. With a loud gasp, Sailor Polaris's falling body pushed the smaller senshi up against a thick metal wall as the beam smashed into her from the back. Struggling, Sailor Polaris kept herself from falling by placing her hands palm up on the wall, Sailor Sirius in between her arms.

"Oh my God! Polaris! Why...did you do that?" gasped out Sirius, terror filling her heart. The North Star Senshi tried to speak, but was too weak from the unbearably powerful blast. In desperation, Sirius tried to raise her arms to hold her cousin up from around her waist, but the evil man started pummeling her with his powers, causing Sirius to shrink back and slide down the wall on her knees in terror.

"Damn it! Why..won't...you... DIE?" screamed out King Meerages in rage. Frustrated, he kept firing blast after blast of dark energy, alternating from one hand to the other as he shot forth. Each time it hit Sailor Polaris's back, her body jerked, and she screamed as she sank lower and lower to the ground with each blast, but she still stood protectively in front of Sirius.

"NOOO! Stop it! You're killing her! Onegai, YAMATE!" yelled out Sailor Sirius. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks in large and heavy trails. Then, with one final blast, Sailor Polaris gave one last, heart-wrenching scream, then as though time itself slowed for the sad scene, she fell almost lifeless in Sirius's arms. The senshi gasped in horror at the blood leaking out her cousin's mouth and nose, her heart breaking in two. Never in her life did she have to see a person die in her arms, and it chilled her to her bones in the stifling, hot room.

"Sorry...princess.." whispered Sailor Polaris, breathing hard as her eyes watered also, pain racking her young body. She tried to reach up and touch her cousin's cheek, but her shaking hand fell back almost immediately. In shock, Sailor Sirius fell slowly to her knees and could only watch as her cousin's eyes flickered closed. A small tear slipped past her closed eyelid and slowly traveled down her dark cheek. Then, Polaris lay still, her chest not moving anymore.

"Polaris... N...no." whispered Sailor Sirius in disbelief. She gently held her limp cousin closer to her chest, hoping beyond all hope that would help bring her back. But it didn't, and Polaris only remained still. "No..." Sirius shook her head in denial slowly at first, then faster. She couldn't be. She just couldn't be dead! 

"NOOOOO!" she screamed out, agony shredding her heart. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping it was all a dream. _A dream...please let this all be a dream!_ But with Polaris limp in her arms, Sirius knew now more than ever that wasn't a dream...it was a nightmare. A bone chilling nightmare. For a few moments, there was just dark silence except for sad sounding sobs. Then, unknown to her, the tear that escaped her cousin's eye crystallized and slowly lifted off and traveled toward the large black opal on Sirius's bow. Meanwhile, inside her heart, Sailor Sirius felt like she had just died and had no more emotion to show.

"You see, I told you." said King Meerages as he walked up to her. "Now, you have no one left. Your only salvation is to give me the Star Stones." He stretched forth his hand once more to her.

Sailor Sirius didn't even hear him as her eyes remained closed and the sobs that racked her small body continued. Memories of her and Anna as little children filled her mind, memories of them playing together and pretending they were princesses of their own kingdom. Now she understood why playing "princess" was so important to them back then. Somehow, they knew who they were in a past life, and at that young age, they thought it was just a game. Never in her young life had Tanya ever anticipated losing another so close to her after her mother. Never did she think she had to go through this much pain again. Her heart sunk more at the sacrifice her cousin, whom she'd barely seen in so many years, made for her. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! Yet she could do nothing but cry her heart out, letting out all the pain, all the tension and fear in her body for what seemed like long, eternal moments.

Then suddenly, as if by magic, a crystallized tear fell from her eyelid and landed softly on the black opal on her chest as Polaris's tear did. When the tear made contact on the opal, it rippled as though made of water, the same way a river would ripple when a stone was thrown into it. A few more moments passed, and Meerages grew impatient as he waited for Sirius to surrender. Suddenly, a soft blue glow erupted from the opal just as he was about to speak, and in a flash, it morphed and transformed back into the Sirius Emerald Star Stone, hanging from its silver necklace. At the same time, Sailor Polaris's henshin stick magically appeared in the limp hand of the taller senshi. The large Polaris Sapphire Star Stone on the tip of it flashed and began to glow a powerful pink light, reacting to the powers of the Sirius Stone counterpart and the raw emotions from Sirius herself. There was another bright flash, and each girl was suddenly surrounded in her own respectful aura, bathing the dark, dreary room in its purifying light.

Super Sailor Sirius slowly opened her eyes and looked around her curiously. The glowing of the Star Stones and the auras surrounding two dark-skinned senshi grew brighter and brighter. "What's this?" yelled out King Meerages, covering his eyes with his arm as the glowing grew too bright. He cursed as he then reached up and held the Black Star Crystal in front of him, as if to shield himself. The auras turned into large glowing balls enclosing both girls. Suddenly, the balls began to rise in the air towards the ceiling, easily outshining the Black Star Crystal.

Then, as suddenly as it started, the glowing began to dissipate, then stopped all together. When King Meerages finally dared to look up, he saw two figures floating above him in the air. What he saw caused his eyes widened and his evil heart to nearly stop; Princess Tonicia Knightstar and Lady Anja Poelareys gently and calmly floated in the air above him, wearing long flowing white gowns and their eyes closed. Their arms lay calmly at their sides as they were surrounded in a soft, pale glow.

A moment later, they began slowly floating down, their long hair gently blowing around their heads. When their bare feet touched the floor, their eyes snapped opened and they looked up at one another, smiling with joy.

"Princess Tonicia, dear cousin. We're free. We're finally free." whispered Lady Anja, her green eyes filled with tears. The symbol of Polaris glowed gently on her forehead.

"Yes, we're free, dear sweet Lady Anja!" smiled Princess Tonicia. The symbol of Sirius glowed white and pure on her forehead as she looked to her cousin with happiness. Memories of happier times during the Silver Millennium suddenly flashed through their minds; times of great joy, of hope, and of dreaming about the distant future. They remembered their own families and the many things they did with them on their planets. They also remembered the many other planets they have visited and learned about. They remembered the Moon Kingdom and the beautiful and benevolent Queen Serenity they often visted over a thousand years ago. Slowly, they reached out towards each other with both arms and gently held hands with fingers intertwined.

"NO! This can't be! I won't let it!" screamed out King Meerages. With a frustrated grunt, he thrust the Black Star Crystal forward. The Crystal glowed darkly and shot forth a huge beam of dark red energy. Seeing the dark laser coming, Princess Tonicia and Lady Anja turned from each other towards Meerages and raised their right hand. A bright light flashed and a force field suddenly appeared before them, deflecting the powerful blast. The smiles faded from the faces of the Princess and Lady as they regarded the Dark King angrily.

King Meerages grunted in surprise, watching as the girls stretched forth their arms before them with their palms up. Magically, the Sirius Emerald Star Stone and the Polaris Sapphire Star Stone appeared, floating just a few inches above their respective hands and glowing in their auras.

"King Meerages, your reign of terror is over," said Princess Tonicia, determination in her voice. "No longer will people live in terror because of you, and no longer will you be a threat to us."

Both girls turned their heads to look at each other, then turned back to where Meerages stood and raised the Star Stones high above them. "Evil, in the name of all that is pure and good, BE GONE!" screamed out Princess Tonicia and Lady Anja together. A huge white, pink, and blue light glowed from both Star Stones, and they shot forth two powerful sparkling beams of pure white light energy. As quick as lightening, the beams of energy went straight into the Black Star Crystal.

King Meerages screamed as his body was instantly surrounded by the intense, pure light. Moments later, after absorbing so much of the pure energy, the Crystal began to become unstable, and grew larger and larger. With all his might, Meerages concentrated and tried to hold down the unstable power with his failing magic, but it was no use.

Princess Tonicia and Lady Anja struggled with their eyes closed, gasping for breath as sweat poured down their faces from the force of the power coursing through their bodies. They continued to shoot forth their powers, refusing to give up. Suddenly, in her mind, the Sirius Princess saw the faces of her friends back in Tokyo...the ones she knew from the Silver Millenium and today. She saw Usagi, Minako, and all the rest of the Sailor Senshi of Japan, smiling and giving her looks of approval and encouragement. Love and hope filled her heart at the images of her friends. All the stories she heard about the Sailor Senshi saving the world flooded in her mind then, and she knew what she had to do. She knew it was up to her to save her world, her friends, and her loved ones, no matter the cost. Earth must have a future!

_Minna-san! Everyone! Don't worry, I won't let our Earth be destroyed!_ she promised, smiling secretly to herself. In her heart, she could feel Lady Anja thinking and feeling the same thing she was. 

She wanted to save all her friends too, and would stop at nothing to ensure that Earth was safe. _I'm here with you, Tonicia!_ she heard Anja say in her mind. Just then, the eyes of the Princess and Lady snapped opened and they yelled the first words that came into their minds.

"SIRIUS STAR POWER!"

"POLARIS STAR POWER!"

Instantly, the pure white light intensified as it continued to shoot into the dark crystal. With a crackling sound, the crystal's powers began to fade, and the whole ship began to shake and rumble loudly.

The Black Star Crystal suddenly cracked, and fissures ran quickly all along its sides, front, and back.

"It's about to blow! We have to get out of here!" yelled out Lady Anja. Princess Tonicia nodded, and with her heart beating rapidly, the two dark-skinned girls closed their eyes once again. In a quick flash, they were surrounded by a soft white ball, and an instant later, the ball carrying the girls inside disappeared with a shimmer.

As soon as they left, the large Black Star Crystal finally burst into a million pieces, nearly cutting King Meerages's face and arms to pieces. With blood pouring down his face, the king collapsed on his knees in exhaustion, "NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! THIS CAN"T BE! I WON'T BE DEFEATED!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he shook his fist at the disappearing figures. But deep in his heart, even he knew that it was too late for him...that his rule was indeed at an end.

Seconds later in space above Earth, a fireball erupted as the Vortex Ship exploded, ripped to shreds by the force of the black crystal. Then, all was silent, as one more threat to the future of Earth was destroyed. But as usual, it was unknown to the people living peacefully below, on a small planet called Earth.

----------------------------- 

To Be Continued. 


	15. Chapter 15

Epilouge

Marco and Dief nervously sat in the living room, waiting for news..._any_ news, to reach them. It had been hours and hours since Tanya and Anna were gone. What could have happened? What could be keeping them? Those were the questions racing through their minds. Desperately in their hearts, the guardian dogs hoped that the girls were okay. If anything would have happened to them, Marco and Dief had no idea what they would do. But Marco most of all desperately hoped for his charge's safe return. He now admitted to himself that he loved her, perhaps loved her more than even _he_ realized...

Suddenly, the dog's ears perked up as a rush of wind blew in the large apartment, nearly knocking everything down and blowing everything array. A white light flashed brightly in the middle of the living room, and suddenly, a white ball of light appeared. Marco and Dief barked in confusion as the light dimmed slowly, then disappeared all together. Standing in its place was Tanya and Anna, each now wearing their school uniforms and holding each other in their arms. Anna was the first to raise her head, her eyes filled with confusion.

"We...we made it back?" said Anna, looking around in a dazed expression and blinking.

Tanya, after looking around too, smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it looks like we did!" She sighed in relief, obviously glad to get back home.

"PRINCESS, MILADY!" shouted out Marco and Dief. Each dog ran up to and jumped on his respectful charge, knocking them down to the floor and showering them with doggy kisses and sniffs. Tanya and Anna laughed happily, lovingly returning the kisses and ruffling their fur.

"My stars! I was so worried! I thought I would never see either of you again!" said Dief, wagging his black tail with joy as he and Marco finally got off Tanya and Anna.

"Same here Dief. Same here," sighed Anna. "But we couldn't have done it without you and Marco's guidance and encouragement." She smiled and gave Dief an extra hug.

"You see, all it took was for the both of you to believe in each other, _and_ in the power of the Star Stones that was given to you so long ago," Marco said, giving the smaller girl next to him a loving and proud glance. "Together, we're going to beat any threat to our peace, and make sure the future is safe, right?"

"We definitely are," whispered Tanya, taking Anna's hand into her own. "And we will _always_ be friends...friends as well as family!" Each girl gave a shout of victory, determined in their hearts to beat any evil that dared come to their world.

Then, Tanya and Anna began the tale of the battle on the Vortex ship to Marco and Dief, leaving nothing out and making sure in their minds that King Meerages of long ago was indeed dead, at last after so long. Both dogs listened in rapt attention as the girls went on. All truly hoped that the evil of King Meerages was over, and that peace was finally restored. But that still didn't ease the nervous feeling in Tanya's heart that it wasn't over...at least not yet.

--------------------------

Around Midnight:

Stepping out in the apartment balcony, Tanya hugged herself to fend off the night chill as she looked up at the full moon. She smiled as she watched a falling star go right past the moon a moment later. She then sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the wind blow against her dark brown face. The uneasy feeling she felt still didn't go away, even many hours later. But she pushed it far down in the recesses of her mind. This was a happy time. King Meerages was dead, and so was his evil. She and Anna could go back to being normal teenaged girls...couldn't they? She desperately hoped they could. That's all she ever wanted since coming to America...just to be normal.

The balcony door opened once again, breaking Tanya's reverie, and Anna softly walked out towards her carrying a blanket. "Tanya! There you are. What are you doing out here?" she asked. Walking up to Tanya, she gently laid the blanket across her shoulders.

Tanya turned toward Anna and smiled sadly. "It's okay, I just wanted some...air." she said softly, pulling the blanket closer around her. She looked back up at the full moon and watched its beam bath the city in its soft and gentle glow. The taller girl smiled in understanding, knowing how much of an impact the battle had on her cousin as much as herself.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Tanya in wonder. Anna nodded, looking up at the moon in amazement along with her.

A moment later, Anna turned toward Tanya, concern on her face. "Are you going to be alright? That was a pretty tough battle we fought. I know it couldn't have been easy on you. What with him trying to..I mean, he almost..." Worry shone in her eyes as she could barely imagine what Meerages might have done with her alone on the ship like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine now!" Tanya said, laughing softly. She then stopped laughing and turned to give her cousin a serious look in the eyes. "Do you think it's really over now, Anna? All the fighting, the evil?" She slowly reached over and gently took Anna's dark hand in her own.

Anna's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected question. "I...I don't know, Ti. All we can do right now is hope that it _is_ over, and we can all live in peace again." Sadness was in her own voice as she desperately hoped that what she said was true.

She then smiled softly. "But you know what I learned through all this? I learned that we should never stop dreaming, and do our best in everything." Anna nodded and winked at Tanya.

Together, they turned back and leaned on the balcony rails with their elbows to look back up at the moon, enjoying the quiet few moments. Both knew that despite all the battles they fought, it was all worth it for this moment for peace. It was worth it fighting for moments like this; being able to remember the past, loving your family and friends and keeping them safe, and moments like spending time with loved ones. Tanya was a little sad at losing her normal life again, but she knew in her heart that if it wasn't for the fact of her _being_ a Sailor Senshi, moments like these would never come to be. Love and hope, among other things, would have been lost forever if she quit now. So she made a promise to herself that she would never quit, no matter how tough it got. Suddenly as she thought of those words, Tanya saw Yaten Kou's smiling face in her mind shining down on her. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly to herself as she remembered her time with the handsome green-eyed young man from another world so far away.

_Soon, my love, I'll see you again. I know it!_ she thought. Oh how she missed him! Missed his laugh, his smirk, and his mischievous way so much like her own. But she'll see him again someday, she knew it. It was only a matter of time. With that comforting thought, she turned to her cousin and smiled mischievously.

"Hey, last one back inside is a rotten egg!" laughed out Tanya as she playfully pushed Anna aside and ran inside the apartment.

"Oh! Why you little...!" shouted out Anna in anger, then laughed as she chased after Tanya back inside.

As both girls disappeared back into the apartment, the stars above seem to shine a little more brightly, as though assuring them and everyone else that if they believe, then all was possible. Another shooting star flashed across the sky in front of the moon, and if the girls would have seen it, they would have known that somehow, the stars where listening to their wishes, and the promise of a peaceful future was not too far away.

The End.


End file.
